Luz De Esperanza
by NicksCullen
Summary: Nicole Wells, una joven vampira, llega a la emocionante vida de la familia Cullen después del incidente de Amanecer, ¿qué pasará cuando su historia comience a ser muy parecida a la de Edward y Bella?. Humor/Drama/Amor. Leanla :
1. Chapter 1

** "Luz de Esperanza"**

Me agaché y rodee mis rodillas con mis brazos, sí, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, hacía 5 años que ya estaba de esta manera, miré hacia el bosque el cual había sido mi hogar durante esta ¿transición?... Podría decir. A lo lejos olí un alce, no tenía sed, así que me sumí en mis vagos recuerdos otra vez…

_[Íbamos paseando, él tomaba mí mano se acercó y dijo:_

_-Recuerda que te amo, que cuando estés lista y controlada podrás volver a mí._

_-Siempre lo haré. – repuse_

_Me besó con ternura, se desplazó por mi mentón, mi mandíbula, para llegar finalmente a su objetivo, mi garganta. Presionó sus labios fríos, hundió sus perfectos blancos dientes en mi tibia piel._

_Ahí empezó el infierno, no había conocido dolor alguno que se le comparase, y más si él no estaba allí, ¿A dónde había ido? …. Nunca lo supe, pasaron segundos, horas, días, meses, ¿años?... no lo sabía parecía que ese dolor no tendría fin, yo sólo quería que terminase, para ver sus hermosos ojos denuevo. Cuando desperté, al fin, me encontraba sola en un bosque, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿había ido de caza?, ¿volvería pronto?...._

_Pasó el tiempo y nunca volvió, me había dejado completamente sola, lo peor no era ese complicado hecho sino el que no podía dejar de amarlo tal y como la primera vez que lo vi, podía reconocer a través de vagos recuerdos humanos cada una de las facciones de su cara, pero que más pasaba ¿no recordaba nada más?, ¿Dónde lo había conocido?, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Era todo muy confuso.]_

No pude seguir recordando más, sentía la extraña necesidad de llorar. Me levanté y a mi ágil paso me encaminé sin rumbo alguno adentrándome en ese bosque, nunca había ido más allá de donde él me había dejado, y en este momento sólo quería correr, sentía la adrenalina que da el hecho de hacer algo sin sentido.

No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuve corriendo, sólo hasta que sentí una voz, no era humana, ya que era más fina, sonaba como campanas al viento, ¿era alguien como yo?, seguí pendiente de la voz, ¿eran más de uno?, si exactamente logré divisarlos, eran dos, una mujer y un hombre, altos, bellos, agraciados, igualmente que yo, susurraban algo que para mí no era difícil descifrar.

-Te dije que era peligroso ir con ellos – gruñía él

-Pero si no ha pasado nada, te pudiste controlar justo en el momento preciso. – reconocía ella

-Pero es traicionar a nuestros amigos – alegó él

-Si lo sé, los Cullen son nuestros mejores amigos pero deben entenderlo, nosotros no tenemos los mismos hábitos alimenticios que ellos. Podría haberme pasado incluso a mí.

-Pero no fue así, nosotros no tenemos esos hábitos alimenticios, por esa razón fue que no pude resistirme a ese exquisito olor, era algo superior a mí, algo que no podía controlar.

-Sé que el hecho de que nosotros nos alimentemos de sangre humana a diferencia de ellos que lo hacen de sangre animal es peligroso, más todavía si Bella y Edward tienen su hija semi inmortal-semi humana es mucho más peligroso.

No los pude seguir escuchando mi mente se llenó de pensamientos de esperanza, ¿había gente como yo que se alimentaba exactamente igual que yo?, ¿y además era una familia? Debía hablar con ellos, debía conocerlos.

No me atrevía a hablar con la pareja que discutía así que olí sus esencias y las guarde para recordarlas. Me eché a correr por el bosque siguiendo su rastro, se suponían que venían de donde se encontraba esa familia los tal Cullen o por lo menos eso esperaba.

Corrí, corrí y corrí. Cuando fue necesario casé algún pequeño animal que se encontraba en el bosque o uno grande dependiendo de mi sed. Aparte no quería que me sucediera lo mismo que a ese vampiro que discutía de su poco autocontrol con su pareja, debía causar una buena impresión, de confianza hacia los Cullen.

Empecé a sentir el ruido de humanos, su olor, el ruido de sus coches, sus gritos, sí, era una cuidad, estaba cerca de Seattle, pensé que era por ahí, pero el olor seguía hacia un destino distinto. Seguí corriendo, pasé Port Angeles, y el rastro seguía ¿hacia donde me llevaría? Me seguí haciendo esa misma pregunta en todo momento hasta que cerca de una carretera el rastro se desviaba hacia un pequeño sendero a un lado de la carretera y escuché sus voces, alguien dijo:

-Tenemos compañía – dijo con preocupación en su voz.

-Ven se los dije – dijo una voz fina que resopló como campanitas se escuchaba un tono de alegría en ella.

Me acerqué y caminé ya no había la necesidad de correr. Subí los escalones de la casa, golpee a la puerta. Se escucharon pasos caminando hacia ésta a una velocidad casi imposible para un humano y se abrió, un hombre de más o menos unos veintitantos estaba detrás de ella, era rubio, alto, hermoso como cada uno de nosotros, tenía el rostro como diseñado por ángeles, cordialmente me saludo.

-Hola, buenas tardes – dijo con cierto respeto.


	2. Chapter 2

[Cap 2]

-Hola, buenas tardes para usted también – respondí con mucho más respeto del que él había empleado.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar bella dama? – dijo él

-¿Es esta la casa de la familia Cullen? – sentí un poco de vergüenza por el piropo, pero ya sabía que era cierto los de mi clase éramos así.

-Si, esta es la casa de la familia Cullen, permítame presentarme – dijo él, haciendo una casi reverencia – mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen.

-Oh, gusto en conocerlo Sr. Cullen – dije – mi nombre es Nicole Wells.

-El gusto es mío Nicole, y dígame ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

-Necesito conversar con usted Sr. Cullen.

-Por favor dígame Carlisle. – insistió él

-Está bien, Carlisle necesito hablar con usted en privado.

Dentro de la casa se escucharon gruñidos.

-Me disculpa usted un momento Nicole por favor

-Por supuesto – dije con tono nervioso.

Él entró y yo a la vez bajé unos escalones, me senté en uno de ellos que estaba casi al final. Cuando de repente empecé a escuchar sonidos de preocupación y discusión, no me gustaba provocar eso en la gente, me hacía sentir mal. Con las manos me tomé la cara a modo de tristeza como si quisiera llorar. Cuando se abrió la puerta, por inercia me di la vuelta y miré hacia la persona que venía saliendo, era una mujer, menuda, era pequeña, del pelo negro, corto, con puntas que se veían bastante duras, como espinas saliendo de su cabeza, en contraste de su dulce cara y sus adorables ojos dorados. Ella a su vez me miró y sonrió en modo de amistad.

-Hola – dijo ella

-Hola – le respondí con asombro, su tono era muy amistoso en comparación con el que había tenido Carlisle cuando habló conmigo él era mas cuidadoso, precavido.

-Son unos locos, – dijo apuntando hacia la casa – exagerados, sobre protectores, les dije que tú no venias a hacer daño, más bien venias en ayuda y por lo menos yo te la brindaré – dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Gracias – dije más que sorprendida.

-Mi nombre es….

-¡ALICE! – gritó alguien – ¡VEN AQUÍ!

La puerta se vio llena de gente eran 1, 2, 3, 4… 9 personas, contando la simpática niña que me había hablado y a Carlisle con ella. Un hombre se acercó a ella, la tomó del brazo, la acercó hacia él y disimuladamente se puso delante de ella en postura defensiva. Ella le puso cara de pocos amigos y me dedicó una sonrisa. El pelo del hombre era del color de la miel, extrañamente tenía los mismos ojos dorados que Alice, su cara estaba cubierta de cicatrices en formas de medias lunas, ¡vaya! ¿En cuantas guerras había estado él? Mi mirada se desvió, volví a mirar a Carlisle quién le ponía una mano en su hombro a medida que se calmara y le dijo:

-Tranquilízate Jasper, no pasa nada

-Si – dijo Alice- cálmate si ella viene en son de paz.

No pude evitar reírme, eso sonaba como esas películas de extraterrestres que solía ver cuando era humana cuando dicen ¡Venimos en son de paz! Y caminan raros.

Mi risa hizo que Jasper y los demás pusieran los ojos en blancos, los únicos que se rieron conmigo fueron Alice y Carlisle.

-Perdón – dije – Como dice Alice vengo en son de paz – me sonreí denuevo sin poder evitarlo.

-No te preocupes – dijo Alice – no tienen buen sentido del humor.

-Querida Nicole creo que no va a ser posible hablar en privado, como te podrás dar cuenta – y me enseñó con su mano al resto de su supuesta familia – ¿te importaría hablar con la presencia de todos para que se sientan más seguros?

-Emm, supongo, no me molesta.

-En ese caso, hazme el favor de pasar a nuestra casa – me hizo entrar con un movimiento de mano, la gente que había se hizo a un lado, abriéndome paso.

-Por aquí – dijo Carlisle indicando a un comedor – toma asiento – me dijo en tono cordial – siéntete cómoda.

-Gracias - le dije y me senté en una de las sillas

Una de las mujeres puso cara de preocupación y detuvo a una niña que se acercaba muy entusiasmada al comedor, se le parecía mucho, aunque a diferencia de la mujer la niña tenía los ojos color cafés pero era un café muy extraño, era realmente lindo. La niña frunció su ceño y la siguió, se fueron hacia otra sala, pero yo sabía que se encontrarían escuchando.

-Bueno y ¿que te hace venir aquí? Nicole, cuéntanos – insistió Carlisle, mientras los demás se sentaban.

-He escuchado a una pareja en el bosque, hablaban de ustedes, en realidad estaban discutiendo, el alegaba algo de su poco auto control

-Peter y Charlotte – dijo uno de los hombres interrumpiéndome

-¿Eran esos sus nombres? – dijo Carlisle

-Emm, no se, supongo, no hablé con ellos – dije confundida

-Ahh, está bien – dijo Carlisle – prosigue por favor

-Dijeron algo de que ustedes no se alimentaban se sangre humana, sino de sangre animal, y eso es lo que me trajo aquí, pues verán yo también lo hago.

-Oh – se escuchó en coro y vi como se aliviaban las caras, incluso una de las mujeres, la mayor supuse, me miró con cara de compasión, me gustó.

-Si, estaban en lo cierto, nosotros lo hacemos, pero cuéntanos ¿Cómo llegaste a ser así?, ¿Cómo descubriste que puedes vivir así?, Cuéntanos tu historia Nicole, por favor – pidió Carlisle

Esta era justo el asunto que venía evadiendo hace mucho tiempo, no quería recordarlo, me costaba.


	3. Chapter 3

[Cap 3]

-Está bien – dije, debía ser cordial necesitaba su ayuda.

-Te escuchamos – dijo Alice y vi como el resto de su familia se ponía relativamente cómoda para escuchar mi historia.

-Mi nombre es Nicole Wells, como ya habrán escuchado, tengo 17 años, bueno eso era lo que tenía cuando esto me ocurrió – me indique a mi misma con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha – soy de Los Angeles, mi padre trabajaba en una empresa de textiles que estaba en decadencia pronto se quedaría sin trabajo, por eso mi madre comenzó su propia empresa de joyerías – e inevitablemente tomé el collar que tenía en mi cuello, era el único recuerdo que tenía de mi madre – yo iba al instituto como cualquier adolescente de 17 años, me quedaba un año, cuando lo terminara me iría a cualquier universidad, a la que yo quisiera, ya que era muy buena alumna y tenía excelentes calificaciones, no sería difícil entrar a la universidad, un día iba caminando a mi casa ya que, como ya había dicho no era de muy buena situación económica y mis padres no podía comprarme un coche, vivía cerca del instituto así que no era un inconveniente caminar. Iba escuchando música cuando de repente tuve la sensación de que alguien caminaba detrás de mí, me puse muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, sólo sabía que no era bueno, aceleré el paso y la persona que venía detrás lo hizo también, me puse de los pelos, estaba totalmente nerviosa, hasta que la persona avanzó y se puso delante de mí, era el hombre mas hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida, me sonrió, se puso a mi lado, me sonrojé y seguí caminando, él me acompañó cuando llegué a mi casa, él me miró fijamente, me sonrió y se fue. Así fue por semanas, sentía que me gustaba mucho, también pensaba que a él le pasaba lo mismo, era extraño no teníamos la necesidad de hablar, el solo mirarnos al otro bastaba, después de un tiempo comenzamos a conversar, nos hicimos novios, yo ya sabía su secreto, y esperaba que algún día él me convertiría, sería como él, estaríamos juntos por siempre. Él accedió, ese día dejé cartas en mi casa de modo de despedida a mi familia, abracé a mi mamá, le dije cuanto la quería, y le di un beso a mi padre, ellos pensaban que me iba al instituto, pero yo sabía que en el fondo ellos sabían que yo no volvería, íbamos paseando por el bosque al que me llevó, me dijo cuanto me amaba, y dijo algo que todavía lo recuerdo_ - Recuerda que te amo, que cuando estés lista y controlada podrás volver a mí._ Nunca entendí a que se refería con eso, aunque ya sabía algunas cosas que me esperaban, él me las había explicado, así fue como me tomó en sus brazos, hundió sus fríos dientes en mi garganta y sentí cada paso del proceso, podía sentir el veneno por mis venas, la quemazón, como que si estuviera en llamas. Al tiempo que desperté, él no estaba, me imagine que se había ido a cazar o algo por el estilo, pero nunca volvió, lo traté de buscar, pero nunca lo encontré, intenté buscar un estilo de vida diferente del que él me había enseñado que debía hacerlo, se me hacía muy complicado el hecho de matar personas y ¿que pasaba si las conocía? – uno de los presentes elevó una pequeña sonrisa torcida, a lo mejor había escuchado eso antes – y así es como encontré la sustitución de la sangre humana por la sangre animal, aunque creo que me produce un problema con mi poder, me he sentido extraña últimamente.

-Ahora viene lo interesante. – dijo Alice – Presten atención. – me dedicó una sonrisa. Se la devolví.

-Nicole ¿Cuál es tu poder? – preguntó Carlisle con voz curiosa.

-No se si tiene un nombre exactamente, pero yo lo he denominado Transformación – me produjo un poco de risa el nombre mediocre que le había puesto a mi poder, los demás fruncieron su ceño no sabían a lo que me refería.

-A ver – inquirió Carlisle – porque no nos lo muestras cariño

-Está bien, pero deben tener en cuenta que no lo he mostrado nunca antes a alguien como nosotros.

-Tranquila – dijo Alice animándome – les fascinará

-OK, denme un poco de espacio.

Se pusieron de pie de los asientos, los hombres tomaron posición de combate, sólo por si acaso, me solté la coleta desarmada que llevaba, mi hermoso pelo largo que llegaba hasta mis rodillas cayó como una cascada, lo sacudí y dije

-No se asusten, provoca un poco de miedo la primera vez – les advertí

Asintieron, traté de ver en quién me podía transformar de los presentes de la sala, pensé que para ser la primera vez debía ser impresionante, así que decidí que mejor que trasformarme en un hombre, elegí uno que estaba bastante preocupado, se le veía en su cara, era alto, más o menos delgado, y tenía el pelo de un extraño color bronce, se parecía un poco a la niña que se había apartado con la mujer antes de conversar con el resto, me concentré lo miré fijamente, y sentí como las vibraciones corrían por mi cuerpo, aún podía ver sus caras de asombro, sentí como mi cuerpo se trasformaba, adoptaba la forma del cuerpo del hombre del cabello claro, no pasaron más de tres segundos y ya estaba lista, todos tenían una cara de asombro que jamás había visto en una persona, la única que tenía emoción y excitación en su expresión era Alice

-Lo ven – les dije – este es mi poder

-¡Wow! Santo Cielos – dijo él hombre que era el más grande de todos – eres tú Edward

Él hombre al que se refería ni se movió, se quedó inmóvil.

-Dios Mío Nicole tienes un don fabuloso – dijo Carlisle asombrado.

-Gracias Carlisle, pero eso no es todo, cuando yo adquiero la forma de alguien también adquiero su poder, que por ejemplo ahora es… es algo confuso escucho muchas voces, demasiadas, voces que no suenan en la sala.

-Si – dijo el hombre en él que me había transformado que por fin recuperó la movilidad – Yo leo mentes, los pensamientos de las personas, imagínate todo el día, todos los días así.

-Oh – dije yo tratándome de imaginar a lo que se refería.

Ven, les dije que era asombrosa – dijo Alice y se acercó a mí – Además me cae bien. – me abrazó y me dijo al oído susurrando – Seremos grandes amigas junto con Bella.

-¿Quién es Bella? – le pregunté susurrando igual

-Puedes venir ahora Bella – dijo Alice - no pasa nada, trae a Nessie contigo, necesita ver esto.

-Oh, ¿Alice me das un poco de espacio para poder volver a ser normal, para conocerlas? – le pedí

-No – dijo frunciendo su ceño – es esto lo que quiero que vea – dijo señalando mi cuerpo, bueno el cuerpo del hombre en el que me había trasformado.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Que bueno que les haya gustado la historia ^^ me alegro :D**

**Dejen reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

[Cap 4]

La mujer no debía tener más de unos 18 años, era de estatura media, del pelo color café oscuro, los ojos dorados, y su mentón se sobresalía un poco más de lo normal. La niña que debía tener la misma edad, pero se veía que era más pequeña, por su rostro, era más menudo, tenía el pelo color bronce del mismo color del hombre que leía los pensamientos, le llegaba hasta la cintura, caía con unos hermosos rizos.

-Hola – dijo la mujer

-Hola – respondí y vi como se deformaba su rostro al entrar a la habitación, tenía los ojos en blanco, Alice sonrió.

-Impresionante, ¿no? Trata de adivinar ¿cuál es el verdadero? – comentó con voz pícara.

La mujer me seguía mirando con los ojos como platos, decidí decirle la verdad

-Hola –mi voz era cordial – Mi nombre es Nicole Wells

-Si lo sé – sonó descortés. La niña la fulminó con la mirada se acercó y me dio la mano.

-Hola – dijo con tono amistoso - mi nombre es Renesmee, veo que te pareces un poco a mi padre – rompió a reír y todos hicieron lo mismo, menos la mujer, estaba nerviosa, podía sentirlo.- Como ya habrás visto ella es mi tía Alice, – mostró a la niña simpática, le sonreí – él es el abuelo Carlisle, – enseñó a Carlisle – ella es mi abuela Esme, - mostró a la mujer que me había mirado con compasión, le sonreí tenía cara de madre. – él es mi tío Jasper, – mostró al hombre que había protegido a Alice hace un momento en la puerta. – él es mi tío Emmett, - mostró al más grande – ella es mi tía Rosalie – mostró a una mujer alta, rubia, de una belleza totalmente imposible – él es mi papá Edward – él hombre en el que estaba trasformada - y finalmente ella es mi mamá Bella. – mostró a la mujer nerviosa.

En un momento todo se aclaró, por eso era el parecido entre ellos eran familia biológica, era genial.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos – hablé.

-El gusto es de nosotros – dijo Esme – es un agrado tenerte acá.

-Muchas Gracias es simple casualidad.

-Alice, Rosalie pueden ayudar a Nicole con su ropa, denle unas nuevas y una habitación se quedará aquí por un tiempo.

-Oh, muchas gracias –excusé - pero no será necesario, en verdad, no se moleste.

-No, cariño – su voz era de madre – no es ninguna molestia. Alice por favor – hizo un ademán con la mano y Alice me tomó del brazo, me llevó escaleras arriba junto con Rosalie.

-Creo que sería mucho mejor encontrarte ropa si eres tú misma – dijo Alice

-Oh, verdad, lo siento, me darían un poco de espacio por favor

-Si, por supuesto – dijo Rosalie, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz.

Me transformé en mi misma, me sentí mejor.

-No puedo creer que hayas andado así por la vida, aunque sea en el bosque – habló Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Y con ese pelo – con Rosalie se miraron como cómplices y dijeron.

-¡Hora de Cambio de Estilo! – muy felizmente trajeron un espejo gigante.

-Mírate – dijo Alice – para después apreciar la diferencia.

Me miré mi pelo estaba todo enredado, lleno de hojas de árboles, mi ropa estaba toda rasgada, y estaba toda sucia. ¡Dios Mío ¿Cómo pude presentarme así?! Me alegré de que Alice y Rosalie me ayudaran, me ponían y sacaban ropa cada dos segundos hasta que eligieron un hermoso vestido color rosa, se pegaba a mi cuerpo de tal manera que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, me daba vergüenza el solo hecho de pensar que lo llevaba puesto, Rosalie me ayudó con una ducha, me ayudó con mi largo cabello. Alice me maquilló y cada vez que me miraba para ver como iba, era como si estuviera mirando un premio, me sentía bien, me agradaba sentirme así, me sentía como… en casa. Rosalie me peinó con unos rulos, Alice me encajó unos zapatos negros con un taco hermoso. Pusieron el espejo en frente mío y supe que la transformación había terminado, me atreví a alzar la vista y me vi como vampiro por primera vez en 5 años. Dios Mío era hermosa, ese vestido me quedaba a la perfección, wow esos zapatos como estilizaban mis piernas, ese maquillaje, ese pelo hermoso, me dieron ganas de ponerme a llorar, realmente estaba hermosa, miré a Rosalie y a Alice, ellas me miraron como si fuera su bebé, su creación, no lo pensé dos veces y me lancé sobre ellas a abrazarlas, ellas me abrazaron igual, me sentía genial, querida.

De repente alguien tocó a la puerta.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó Bella

-Si por supuesto, pasa – respondió Alice.

Bella abrió la puerta y se maravilló con lo que vio

-Venía a ver como iban

-Bueno, aunque eso fuera de ayuda, cosa que no es, porque eres horrible en tu sentido de la moda – se burló Alice – no la necesitamos porque ya esta lista ¿como quedó? – preguntó

-Wow – dijo Bella – quedó realmente espectacular.

-Gracias – agradecí

-De nada –me respondió – Sabes me venía a disculpar, no quise ser grosera hace un momento en el comedor, es sólo que wow, me impactó tu poder, es realmente sorprendente.

-Gracias, y acepto por supuesto tus disculpas. En realidad hubiese sido muy raro que nadie hubiera tenido esa reacción.

Nos largamos a reír las cuatro.

-Vamos, bajemos – sugirió Rosalie empujándonos hacia la puerta del gigante baño – vamos a mostrarle como quedaste a los demás.

-Está bien – dije.

No había nada que me detuviera en ese momento, sabía que había encontrado mi lugar, esa adorable familia me ayudaría, por fin, tendría hermanos, hermanas, sería tía, wow ¿qué más podría pedir? Aunque todavía faltaba algo, debía hablar con Carlisle a solas, pero sería mas tarde, cuando los demás no encontraran raro ese simple hecho, había llegado recién, todavía algunos se sentían nerviosos y preocupados con mi presencia, pero ya pasaría, si, pronto sería parte de la familia.

Al bajar vi como se les desfiguraba el rostro a Jasper, Emmett y Edward. Carlisle me observó con ojos de padre. Me sentía confiada, segura.

-Soy genial ¿no? – inquirió Alice.

-Dios Mío Alice te has pasado – dijo Jasper abrazándola y besándola tiernamente

-Pero yo también merezco algo de crédito – interrumpió Rosalie.

-Por supuesto amor – le respondió Emmett – sin ti se hubiese visto espectacular con ese vestido, pero el pelo habría estado horripilante. - miró a Alice, ésta le sacó su pequeña lengua, todos nos reímos.

-Gracias – dije alegremente – Muchas gracias, en verdad, no saben cuanto significa esto para mí.

-De nada querida –habló Esme, abrazándome – Bienvenida a la familia Cullen.

-Wow –gritó Emmett – vamos a ver cuan buena luchadora eres – puso cara de entusiasmo. Rosalie le pegó un codazo.

-No, ni lo intentes – su tono era amenazante – con ese vestido, no.

Nos reímos en conjunto. Las horas pasaron, me mostraron la casa, la habitación que sería mía quizás por cuánto tiempo. Reímos mucho, vimos televisión, conversamos de cualquier tema que surgiera, y así paso la noche. Renesmee volvió con Edward y Bella, quienes se habían ido cuando empezaba a oscurecer.

-Hola – me saludo Renesmee con entusiasmo

-Hola – le respondí - ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Excelente y ¿tú? – preguntó

-Excelente, igual

-Qué bien – miró a su padre y preguntó - ¿iremos a cazar todos?

-Supongo – le respondió Edward. Miró a Carlisle – Hmm –volvió a mirar a Renesmee – creo que iremos tu, Bella y yo primero.

-Pero, Nicole ¿no puede venir con nosotros? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-No creo que haya problema – le respondió Carlisle

-Wow – dijo Renesmee y saltó hacia mí – ¡Haremos competencia de quién toma el más grande!

-Si tú quieres. – Levanté los hombros – Prepárate para perder – hablé plan juguetón y salí corriendo de la casa.

Renesmee me siguió con una sonrisa en la cara, nos echamos a correr por el bosque que estaba a un costado de la casa, cruzamos el río de un salto, Edward y Bella venían detrás de nosotras, yo iba en la delantera cuando de repente sentí el olor de unos osos, wow que olor que tenían, detuve el paso, me prepare, tomé el olor nuevamente, me agache para darme el impulso y salté contra el más grande, wow tenía un sabor exquisito, podía sentir el gruñido de Renesmee cerca de mí ya que tuvo que conformarse con uno más pequeño. Sonreí para mí. Después de haber cazado con Renesmee íbamos volviendo a la casa de los Cullen pero nos fuimos caminando lento, nada nos apuraba, nos pusimos a conversar, la verdad ella me llamaba mucho la atención ¿cómo podía ser semi inmortal- semi humana?

-¿Cómo es que eres así? – le pregunté atrevidamente

-Uff, es una larga historia. – Respondió suspirando.- Pero puedo mostrártela – su tono era pícaro.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté confusa.

-Ese es mi poder, puedo mostrarte cosas, con solo tocarte.

-Wow, que don. Debes estar orgullosa de tenerlo.

-La verdad es que si, me encanta – nos reímos juntas, eso había sonaba muy engreído.

-¿Quiénes tienen dones en la familia? – le pregunté curiosa.

-Uff, ¿quién no? – dijo y se sonrió – Jasper, controla las emociones, es genial, me encanta que tenga ese don. Alice, ve el futuro, te vio llegar, por eso te recibió así. Mi padre lee mentes, como pudiste apreciar. Mi madre, es escudo, es difícil de explicar, pero es como un campo de fuerza que te protege, es genial.

-Nunca había escuchado de un escudo – reconocí

-Creo que no has escuchado varias cosas que pasan en la familia –miró hacia el río.

Ya habíamos llegado, Esme me recibió con un abrazo, todos estaban en la sala con la televisión encendida, pero nadie la miraba.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primera caza con nosotros, querida? – me preguntó Esme

-Uff le fue muy bien abuelita – contestó Renesmee sin dejarme responder – Me ganó – puso cara de disgusto

-Jajajaja – se escuchó la risa de Emmett. – Por fin alguien que te gane – dijo.

Renesmee le puso cara de pocos amigos y le sacó la lengua, se fue a sentar al sillón cerca de Rosalie, la abrazó, ésta le devolvió el abrazo, y golpeó a Emmett en la espalda. El control del televisor que tenía Emmett en las manos salió volando para dar contra la mesita que había en medio de la sala, lo único que se escuchó fueron las risas de todos, la de Renesmee por sobre todas, se notaba que lo hacía intencional.

-¿Cómo está la familia Cullen? – gritó alguien desde la puerta mientras entraba a la casa.

Por inercia me volví, era un hombre, alto, musculoso, moreno, con pelo desarreglado, olía fatal, me cubrí la nariz como acto reflejo. Esme me miró, se sonrió, me movió hacia un lado, quede entre ella y Carlisle. El hombre que entraba por la puerta puso los ojos como platos en cuanto me vio, Renesmee se levantó de un salto, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó

-Oh, Jacob, mi Jacob – Edward puso cara de disgusto.


	5. Chapter 5

[Cap 6]

-Hola, mi Nessie – habló el hombre. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella puso cara de disgusto.

-Hola, Jacob – saludaron todos a modo de coro.

-Hola familia – respondió él

-Jake, quiero presentarte a alguien – dijo Renesmee.- Ella es Nicole, Alice la vio venir ¿recuerdas?

-Si, - me miró, se acercó y me dio la mano – Buenas tardes srta. – dijo caballerosamente – Mi nombre es Jacob, es un placer conocerla.

-Buenas tardes para usted también – respondí – el placer es mío.

Todos se rieron a coro, no supe porque hasta que Rosalie bromeó

-No creo que te hayan tratado de usted en toda tu vida chucho. – continuó riéndose.

-No creo que su olor sea de lo más agradable para ti, – dijo Renesmee- es el hecho de que él es licántropo, es como un estilo de hombre lobo – miró a Jacob como con admiración y se volvió a concentrar en mí – para mí es el olor más increíble en este mundo.

-Será porque estás enamorada de él –interrumpió Bella. – porque realmente huele fatal. – se rió.

-Creo que no había olido nada igual antes – reconocí – aunque huele peor que el pescado podrido que preparó mi madre hace años – me reí y todos hicieron lo mismo conmigo, incluso Jacob, lo encontré simpático.

Pasaron las horas, Renesmee había ido a dar un paseo con su enamorado, Bella y Edward se había ido a su casa, tenían cosas pendientes que arreglar. Alice, Jasper y Esme habían ido a cazar, Rosalie ordenaba su closet y Emmett miraba con bastante concentración un partido de baseball, era mi momento para hablar con Carlisle. Se encontraba en su oficina, subí, golpee a la puerta.

-Pase – dijo

Abrí la puerta, le sonreí.

-Adelante Nicole –me invitó - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, querida?

-La verdad, Carlisle, es que deseo hablar contigo. – admití.

-Si por supuesto, lo que quieras, toma asiento. – me senté y él se puso cómodo.

-Carlisle creo que tengo un problema.

-Te escucho – dijo

-Creo que estoy enferma.

-¿Cómo así? – preguntó confundido

-Lo que pasa es que hace un tiempo atrás descubrí que mi poder se escondía en mi cabello – dije y me tomé mi larga cabellera, la acomodé a un costado de mi hombro izquierdo.- hace unos meses me la corté a la altura de los hombros, y mi poder se hizo muy débil, no me podía transformar en nada, cuándo me volvió a crecer mi poder hizo lo mismo, pero hace ya unas semanas, mi cabello comenzó a caerse, y he estado perdiendo mi fuerza junto con mi poder, tengo miedo, ¿qué pasaría si pierdo mi poder para siempre?

-Wow, eso di que es un problema –admitió Carlisle – en realidad, no tengo una respuesta para eso, nunca había escuchado de un poder como el tuyo Nicole, a decir verdad, creo que deberíamos pedir algo de ayuda, conozco a la persona exacta para eso – tomó el móvil entre sus manos, comenzó a hablar rápidamente, escuché como mi nombre se repetía varias veces en la conversación. – Listo, para mañana tendremos la ayuda – dijo Carlisle, avanzó hacia mí, me abrazó como un padre y yo lo apreté con fuerza. – Tranquila, todo se resolverá, nada malo ocurrirá – me consoló.

Salí de la habitación algo más tranquila, la ayuda vendría mañana, descubriríamos que me sucedía a mí o a mi poder. Bajé las escaleras, Edward, Bella y Renesmee, habían vuelto, se estaban despidiendo de los demás que también habían regresado, se vinieron a despedir de mí, Renesmee me abrazó y me dijo:

-Se me había olvidado decirte que me puedes decir Nessie si quieres, todos me dicen así – me sonrió y se fue.

Esa noche fue tranquila, estuve la mayor parte del tiempo con Esme, me agradaba estar con ella, me recordaba a mi madre, aunque traía a la luz lo mucho que la extrañaba. Cuando ya amaneció Alice me pidió que la acompañara, estaba en uno de los ordenadores que había en la otra sala

-Si, ¿Qué pasa Alice? – pregunté

-Mira ven a ver, estoy diseñando tu armario… – dijo mostrando la pantalla.

-Oh, Alice – la interrumpí – no, no, no, no, no lo hagas, no sé cuanto tiempo me quedaré, no es necesario que lo hagas, no es lo correcto.

-Shh – interrumpió ella, me puso su mano en mi boca, callándome – Lo he visto – dijo con voz pícara – y será necesario, te quedarás con nosotros, así que ahora ayúdame.

Estuvimos bastante tiempo en el ordenador, diseñando el armario, eligiendo las medidas, los materiales, la posición y todo lo necesario. Emmett accedió a hacerlo, le encantaba la construcción de cosas, aunque había un inconveniente ¿con qué se llenaría? No podía vivir todo el tiempo que decía Alice que me quedaría, con ropa prestada de ella misma o de Rosalie.

Un día decidí ir de compras había hablado con Esme, ella amorosamente decidió darme una modesta suma de dinero, que realmente era mucho, Carlisle me iba a prestar su coche, estaba feliz me sentía otra de la familia. Ese día iba saliendo cuando sentí las caras de Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice fijamente mirándome.

-Voy a Port Ángeles, ¿alguien quiere que le traiga algo? – pensé por sus caras que querían algo.

-Sabes, – dijo Alice – en esta casa no se va a ninguna "expedición" – hizo movimiento de comillas con sus manos - de compras sin mí.

-Oh, lo siento, no lo sabía –me disculpé.

-Está bien te perdono, - puso cara de juguetona y continuó – pero si me llevas contigo – puso una cara de suplica y no pude negarme.

-Está bien, si tú quieres.

Fuimos a Port Ángeles, compramos mucho, me sentía como una compradora compulsiva, pero fue entretenido, era entretenido estar con Alice, al final casi nos trajimos las tiendas enteras.

Cuando llegamos a casa, había visitas, eran muchas personas, por lo menos, cinco, hablaban alegremente, como si se conocieran de antes, como si fueran grandes amigos, Alice salió de un salto del auto, fue hacia la puerta.

-¡Tanya, Kate, Garret, Carmen, Eleazar. Que gusto verlos! – gritó eufórica.

-¡ALICE! – gritaron los demás.

Di la vuelta para meter el auto de Carlisle al garaje, Edward estaba en él, apoyado en el porsche amarillo de Alice, se veía serio, nunca lo había visto así, me pareció raro, me asustó.

-Hola – dije

-Hola, ¿Qué tal te fue con Alice? – preguntó con tono serio.

-Bastante bien a decir verdad, nos trajimos casi todas las tiendas, fue divertido ver las caras de las mujeres de las tiendas, estaban sorprendidas de ver como se les iba la mercadería en cuestión de segundos – me reí, di la vuelta al auto para abrir el maletero, saqué las compras, Edward me ayudó.

-Sabes deseaba hablar contigo. Antes de entrar a la casa.

-Está bien. ¿De que quieres hablarme Edward? - ¿qué me preguntaría? Estaba muy nerviosa, ojala no lo haya notado en mi voz.

-Creo que tienes muy claro que yo leo los pensamientos, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto.

-Hmm, sabes, Carlisle no ha dejado de pensar de esa pequeña conversación que tuvieron ayer en su oficina. - ¡Oh, se había enterado de eso! Me empecé a hiperventilar con la respiración ¿Qué pensaría él de lo que me ocurría?

-Oh, ya veo – dije ocultando mi nerviosismo.

-Creo que debería hacerte saber que… - hizo una pausa que me puso los pelos de punta, que debería hacerme saber ¿Qué?, que me echaría, que no me quería cerca de su familia, que sería un estorbo, no pasó más de dos segundos y continuó – Puedes contar con nosotros para todo, si necesitas ayuda o lo que sea que quieras, ahora eres parte de la familia, es nuestro deber apoyarte, ahora, espero que no te moleste, pero le conté al resto de la familia, está de acuerdo conmigo, ahora estoy haciendo como vocero – sonrió, me alivió.

-Oh, muchas gracias Edward – le dije y me abalancé sobre él a abrazarlo, era como mi hermano.

-De nada –respondió él abrazándome, también, me consolaba mientras yo sollozaba en su hombro. – eres como mi hermana pequeña, pero no tan molesta como Alice – nos reímos a la vez. – Anda vamos a entrar, Eleazar puede ser de mucha ayuda y muere por conocerte, Carlisle le ha contado todo.

-Está bien – dije, me armé de valor y caminé hacia adentro de la casa.

Estaban todos sentados en la sala, hablaban todos a la vez, era divertido ¿Cómo se entendían?, di un paso adentro, Carlisle se levantó de su asiento, vino hacia mí, me rodeo con un brazo y dijo

-Nicole, quiero que conozcas al resto de nuestra familia, los del clan de Denali.

-Hola a todos –saludé sonriente. – un placer conocerlos.

Un hombre se acercó he hizo una reverencia hacia mí, me tomo la mano y la besó. Me sentí muy avergonzada.

-El placer es todo mío Srta. Nicole, déjeme decirle. Mi nombre es Eleazar, soy la ayuda que pidió Carlisle.

-Oh, - dije, entiendo todo – mucho gusto Eleazar, es un placer conocerlo al fin.

-Déjeme presentarle al resto de mi familia, ella es Kate con Garret, Tanya y mi Carmen.

-Buenas tardes –hablé a modo de saludarlos a todos.

-Buenas tardes –respondieron a modo de coro.

Miré a Carlisle, el entendió, estaba ansiosa para resolver mi misterio, ¿qué me pasaba?, estaba desesperada por saber en que era lo que me podía ayudar Eleazar.

-Muy bien – dijo Carlisle – es hora de ponerse a trabajar, Eleazar, Nicole por favor concédanme el placer de acompañarme a mi oficina.

-Por supuesto Carlisle – asentí.

-Después de usted – me dijo Eleazar.

Entramos a la oficina de Carlisle, nos sentamos. Carlisle empezó con exámenes normales, como para los humanos, veía reflejos, la vista, entre otros. Eleazar me preguntaba ¿qué sentía cuando me transformaba? Estaba muy curioso, creo que nunca había visto algo semejante, al igual que Carlisle, quería que terminaran pronto, quería saber cual sería el diagnóstico, podía ver como la cara de Carlisle fruncía su ceño cada cierto momento, estaba ansiosa.

-Hmm, - murmuró Carlisle al fin – me parece muy raro, y ¿a ti Eleazar?

-También, querido Carlisle, nunca había visto algo así.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

-Lo que sucede, cariño – dijo Carlisle mirándome como padre – es que estás perfectamente bien, no te sucede nada, es lo más raro.

-Pero Carlisle – alegué – yo siento que me debilito, cada día me cuesta más transformarme.

-A ver cariño, –insistió Eleazar en tono consolador – muéstranos.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les haya gustado la historia ^^ ahora vienen los caps interesantes :) Esta historia pertenece a mi fotolog de Crepúsculo w w w . f o t o l o g . c o m / e d w a r d__w o r l d sin los espacios :) esta muy avanzada alla por si alguien quiere leerla ya va en el capitulo 56 :) cuidensee

**Dejen reviews :)**

Adios

XOXO, Nicks


	6. Chapter 6

[Cap 8 "Luz de Esperanza"]  
Me tomé un segundo, respiré hondo, Carlisle y Eleazar me dieron un poco de espacio, elegí a Carlisle, para que Eleazar pudiera apreciar mi don, comencé a sentir las vibraciones por mi cuerpo, sentí como poco a poco iba cambiando para tomar la forma de ese hombre, que ya era un padre para mí.  
-Ves, - le dije a Carlisle – cada vez toma más tiempo – el proceso completo me había tomado por lo menos un minuto entero.  
-Hmm, así veo – decía Carlisle.  
-Wow, que don que tienes srta. – decía Eleazar, maravillado.  
-Gracias, pero cada vez lo pierdo un poco más. – reconocí apenada.  
-No te preocupes, - dijo Eleazar y me abrazó en modo de consuelo – pronto encontraremos la solución.  
Bajamos, sin encontrar solución por el momento, deberíamos investigar, Esme me recibió en sus brazos, supo de inmediato en cuanto me miró a la cara de que nada había ocurrido, me consoló durante un momento, después se fue a compartir con las visitas, era su deber, me sentía totalmente frustrada, tenía rabia contra mi misma ¿Por qué debía ser yo?  
Estaba sentada en el frontis de la casa, sola, en medio de la noche, me sentía horrible, Nessie se me acercó.  
-¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó.  
-Nada, - respondí, mintiendo. – es que todo esto es algo confuso, me siento como en una montaña rusa de emociones, y realmente me está afectando.  
-Oh, - se acercó, me abrazó – no estés así – me dijo – ahora tienes una familia que te quiere, te apoya y siempre estará contigo, deberías estar feliz  
-Y lo estoy, – reconocí, esta vez no mentía – es sólo que… - hice una pausa para tomar aliento – esto de sentirme más débil con cada día que pasa, es muy frustrante.  
-No te puedo decir que te entiendo, porque nunca me ha pasado algo así, pero sí te puedo decir que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, incluso para experimentos raros con el abuelo. – hizo un movimiento así como de bruja con sus manos, me dio mucha risa, nos reímos juntas, me hizo sentir muy bien, adoraba a esa pequeñaja.  
Esa noche decidió quedarse conmigo, Carlisle hablaba con Eleazar respecto a la investigación, mientras que los demás compartían en la sala como cualquier familia, Nessie se fue conmigo a mi habitación, conversamos del tema que se nos viniera a la mente, fue divertido, hubo un momento en el cual se cansó y la venció el sueño, era de esperarse, ella no era como yo, pero en un sentido diferente, ya que como persona era muy parecida a mí, eso me gustaba, la sentía muy cercana, podría decir que era mi mejor amiga, en el instituto no era muy social que digamos, por ende no era popular, tenía una amiga, la cual perdí en cuanto me comencé a involucrar con la persona responsable de que yo estuviera aquí, justo en este momento, en este lugar.  
Me quedé pensando en los momentos que podía recordar de mi vida humana, estaba sentada en mi ventana mirando hacia fuera, estaba amaneciendo, de repente Nessie saltó de mi sillón, en el cual se había quedado durmiendo, se estiró, bostezó, se puso a bailotear hacia mí, se acerco, me abrazó, me besó la mejilla  
-Buen día – dijo alegremente  
-Buen día para ti también – le respondí con una sonrisa.  
-Voy a saludar a los demás – dijo y se fue de la habitación.  
-Está bien – grité cuando supuse que debería ir en las escaleras, sabía que me había escuchado.  
Ni me moví de donde me encontraba, el amanecer era tan hermoso que no podía dejar de admirarlo, vi como mi cuerpo comenzaba a centellar, me observé las manos con detallismo, pude darme cuenta de cada brillo que desprendía de ellas, les fulminé con la mirada, ¿cómo pude renunciar a todo por esto?, ¿cómo pude renunciar a mi familia por un capricho?, ¿por qué se había ido?, ¿por qué me había abandonado?, sentí como se abría la puerta muy despacio, con mucho cuidado, sentí como avanzaban los pasos hacía mí, no fui capaz de mirar para ver quien era, estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos.  
-Yo también me hice esas preguntas – dijo Edward – aunque no eran las mismas, pero en base se podría decir que si.  
-Hola, - le saludé – no te vi entrar.  
-Hola – dijo, escuchamos los gritos de Nessie cuando llegó Jacob, nos miramos y reímos a la vez – Se parece mucho a Alice, ¿cierto?  
-Si, mucho – entorné los ojos – creo que deberías prohibirle juntarse con ella si no quieres que termine igual. – nos reímos a coro, mi broma estaba buena.  
-Lo consideraré mucho, te lo prometo – juró.  
-Eso espero – nos sonreímos.  
-Bueno, yo venía a decirte que Eleazar ya cree saber donde puede encontrar bastante información de la que necesita para tu caso.  
-¿De verdad? ¿Dónde? – pregunté ansiosa.  
-La verdad, es que prefiere ir él, quiere averiguar primero y traerá la solución acá en cuanto la tenga. – fruncí mi ceño ¿Cómo Eleazar podría dejarme con la duda? Si había algún indicio de solución yo debería ser la primera en saberla ¿o no? – Lo mismo les comuniqué yo, pero ellos quieren asegurarse primero, donde va Eleazar no es un sitio muy seguro, que digamos, tú principalmente no podrías venir, incluso es peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros, él se ofreció, ya que estuvo parte de su vida allá.  
-Hmm, está bien supongo, no podría hacer nada para cambiarles de parecer ¿no?  
-Creo que no, la decisión está tomada, Eleazar parte a su casa a buscar lo que necesita y se va.  
-Está bien, supongo. – susurré – Espero que encuentre algo que nos sirva, ya no doy más.  
-Te entiendo, – dijo a modo comprensivo – pero estoy seguro de que Eleazar encontrará lo necesario. – se acercó y me abrazó de modo amigable – Quédate tranquila, todo se solucionará.  
-Eso espero.  
Se dio la vuelta, comenzó a caminar con su ágil paso, lo observé, en un momento detuvo su paso y dijo  
-Yo tampoco me explico como pudo dejarte, pero me entristece el echo de pensar que si no hubiese sido por él… - hizo una pausa – tú no hubieses estado aquí con nosotros. – siguió su paso y salió de la habitación.

Me tomó por sorpresa, a veces olvidaba totalmente que Edward podía leer mis pensamientos.  
Lo que me dijo Edward me animó bastante, me levanté de la ventana, busqué en mi armario nuevo, Emmett lo había echo bastante más grande de lo que le habíamos pedido con Alice, recuerdo que había fruncido el ceño cuando lo vi, lo había echo a propósito. Encontré unos jeans y busqué una blusa de seda o algo así, si Alice me veía con algo simple se decepcionaría, encontré una perfecta, color dorado, de seda brillante, me la encajé, quedaba perfecta con los jeans, me veía espectacular, me puse unos zapatos bajos de color dorado también con tenues brillos en las correas, me puse una cinta en el cabello y bajé.  
Los de Delani se estaban despidiendo, me puse al lado de Nessie y Jacob, ellos nunca se separaban, Tanya se vino a despedir de mi, me dio un abrazo, beso en la mejilla, se giró y se fue, lo mismo hizo Kate y Carmen, Garret solo me abrazó, después vino Eleazar, lo miré con mucha tristeza en mis ojos, él se iría a un lugar bastante peligroso según Edward y todo por mí. Lo abracé fuerte, el pareció hablar, pero lo hice callar con mi mano.  
-Lo sé, Edward me lo dijo, es sólo que me entristece el hecho de que tú vayas y yo no, además que lo hagas por mí, es muy injusto, no es tu deber, yo debería ir. – le dije. Él sacó mi mano de su boca.  
-No, tú no deberías ir.  
-Lo sé, Edward dijo que era por mi bien.  
-Si por eso mismo voy yo, no estés triste, – dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi cara – lo hago con gusto, por una srta. como tú, con un don como el tuyo, hago cualquier cosa.  
Lo abracé de nuevo y le di un beso en su mejilla. Cuando lo solté, Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombro, Nessie me abrazó.  
Los de Delani se fueron, no sabríamos cuando volverían, sólo sabíamos que Eleazar lo haría cuando tuviera alguna respuesta.

Los días pasaron, ninguna novedad.  
Las semanas pasaron, ninguna información.  
Los meses pasaron, ¿qué le había sucedido a Eleazar?

Con Nessie y Jake nos habíamos echo muy amigos, hacíamos todo juntos, ahora generalmente nos íbamos a cazar los tres en vez de ir con alguno de los demás.  
Un día estábamos viendo la televisión con Nessie mientras Jake comía detrás de nosotras sentado en el sillón, cuando de repente sentí algo caliente en mi cabeza que ya no tenía tanto cabello como antes, me la tomé preocupada, me miré la mano, estaba llena de spaghetti, me di la vuelta, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jake como se sofocaba con una risa malévola, me abalancé sobre él y le gruñí en la cara, le miré su cara de susto que no tenía precio, no me pude aguantar, me largué a reír sin parar.  
-Hubieses visto su cara Nessie – le dije entre risas.  
-Ya me la imagino – dijo ella riendo también.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – habló Jake en modo burlón – asustar no cuenta como broma ¿sabías? – dijo mientras me tomaba la cabeza y revolvía mis cabellos con la mano.  
-Y, ¿sabías que lanzar spaghetti tampoco cuenta como broma?  
-La verdad… no – nos largamos a reír, con Jake nos miramos, fue como si hubiese sido telepatía, los dos tomamos a Nessie con los brazos y comenzamos a hacerle cosquillas, la pobre no podía ni respirar. De repente sentimos a Edward y Alice llegar a la habitación, cuando entendieron la situación se unieron a nuestras risas, pero en un momento toda la situación cambió, pude ver como los ojos de Alice se perdían en el futuro, los de Edward la miraban con intriga. Alice volvió en si misma y esbozó una gran sonrisa, me acercó a mí y dijo  
-Eleazar viene hacia acá, trae buenas noticias. – me puso de pie y me abrazó.  
-¿De verdad? – pregunté con ansía.  
Edward asintió, me puse tan feliz que empecé a dar brincos con Alice en mis brazos, después pasé a los de Nessie, a los de Jacob y finalmente a los de Edward, saltaba de felicidad ¿Cuáles serían las noticias que traía Eleazar? No podía pensar en respuesta alguna, lo único que sabía era que toda esta espera había terminado, comencé a bailotear por la habitación. Esme llegó debido a los gritos de felicidad.  
-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.  
-¡Eleazar viene! – grité en modo de respuesta – ¡Alice dijo que traía buenas noticias!  
-¿De verdad Alice? – preguntó Esme igual de sorprendida que yo.  
-¡Si! – dijo Alice.  
-Wow, por fin cariño, – dijo Esme, me abrazó y besó mi frente – por fin terminó la espera querida.  
-¡Si, Esme no puedo dejar de saltar de felicidad!  
-Pero, ¿cuándo llega Eleazar, Alice? – preguntó Esme, se me había olvidado preguntar eso.  
-Hmm, veo algo como dentro de… - hizo una pausa y me sonrió, lo estaba haciendo a propósito.  
-¡DILO YA! – le grité  
-¡Mañana! – dijo con mucho entusiasmo.  
-Wow, Esme mañana, mañana, mañana, mañana… - repetí la palabra mañana más veces de las que puedo recordar haber dicho nunca.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que les gustee :D ayudenme a promocionar la fic porfavor :)

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS NO LE HACEN MAL A NADIEE!** XDDD

XOXO, NICKS :)


	7. Chapter 7

[Cap 10 "Luz de Esperanza"]  
Debido a mis gritos bajaron los demás, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett. Al enterarse de la noticia hicieron los mismo que los demás, me abrazaron, para todos había terminado la espera, por fin, al fin, ya no sería más débil, recuperaría mi fuerza, mi cabello, ahhh mi cabello, – suspiré – mi poder, wow mi poder volvería.  
Yo irradiaba felicidad, mi familia me observaba como saltaba, bailaba y gritaba por toda la casa, era genial, ellos se sentían tan felices como yo.  
La tarde no pasó tan rápido como yo quería, menos la noche, cuando amaneció, me vestí en un segundo, bajé corriendo las escaleras y me senté en una silla frente a la ventana que daba hacia fuera, Alice bajó las escaleras, me sonrió, se acercó  
-No llegará hasta la tarde, no te desesperes tanto. – me besó en la frente.  
-Pero no, no, no, no, no, - alegué - ¿por qué? Tú dijiste que llegaba hoy. – le fruncí el ceño.  
-Pero nunca dije a que hora llegaría. – me revolvió el cabello y se alejó.  
-Urgh, está bien. – le fulminé la mirada a la ventana.  
Eleazar no llegaría hasta dentro de horas, estaba desesperada, deseaba que apareciera ahora ¡ya!, en ese momento Edward, Bella y Nessie entraron por la puerta de la casa, Nessie corrió a saludarme, Edward se acercó y me abrazó, Bella me saludó de lejos, no éramos muy cercanas, realmente había hablado con ella muy poco, era la única que no me había aceptado como parte de la familia todavía, a veces resultaba totalmente extraño estar cerca de ella, algo confuso, su hija era mi mejor amiga, para ella era lo mismo, con Nessie éramos inseparables, Edward, su marido, era mi hermano favorito, éramos muy cercanos, me apoyaba demasiado, entonces era difícil pensar que no me quería o por lo menos no me aceptaba.  
-Vamos a dar un paseo – dijo Nessie levantándome de la silla – para que te distraigas un poco, ¿si? – puso cara de suplica, la misma de su tía Alice, Dios se le parecía tanto. No me pude negar.  
-Bien – dije desganada.  
-¡Vamos a dar un paseo! – gritó Nessie hacia adentro donde estaba el resto de la familia. – Corre – dijo.  
Salimos corriendo de la casa, rodeamos el río, corrimos a través del bosque, de repente sentí un olor a Jake muy fuerte, me detuve, miré a Nessie, ella me sonrió pícara.  
-Huelo a Jake – le dije refunfuñando.  
-Si, - dijo alegre – es la línea del tratado con los licántropos, la manada de Jake, pero desde que Jake está imprimado conmigo los licántropos y mi familia vivimos en paz, tenemos aceptado el paso. – sonrió – Vamos, la pasaremos genial. – me tomó la mano y corrimos.  
Llegamos a una parte que parecía un camino, de repente vimos una casa, era pequeña, había un hombre afuera, estaba en silla de ruedas, su cara me produjo mucho miedo, ralenticé el paso a uno más humano  
-No te preocupes, él es el padre de Jake, Billy Black, lo sabe todo, esperaba conocerte algún día. – dijo y me empujó hacia la casa.  
-Hola, Nessie ¿cómo estás querida? – preguntó Billy.  
-Hola, Billy, estoy excelente ¿y tú?  
-Muy bien a decir verdad.  
-Que bueno. Billy te presento a Nicole, Nicole el es Billy, mi suegro – le sonrió al hombre.  
-¿Alguien dijo suegro, escuché por ahí?  
-¡JAKE! – Jacob salió por la puerta, Nessie corrió hacia él, Jake la tomó en brazos y la alzó hasta que estuvo de su porte, ¡wow ese hombre era gigante!, se besaron suavemente, luego la dejó en el suelo, caminaron hacia nosotros  
-Hola, Jacob – le dije.  
-Hey ¿Qué tal, Spaghetti? – dijo a modo de broma, le saqué la lengua.  
-Nada, sólo Nessie me sacó corriendo de la casa – le fruncí el ceño a Nessie, ella me sonrió a modo burlón.  
-Hey, papá ella es Nicole, la que se transforma – Jake puso cara de miedo.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – le dije - ¡Qué divertido Jake!  
-Si, es bastante chistoso. – le saqué la lengua  
-Mucho gusto – le dije a Billy. Le estiré la mano, el la cogió y la sacudió a modo de saludo  
-Por favor, el gusto es mío – dijo. – Jake me ha hablado mucho de usted.  
-Creo que puedo imaginarlo – fulminé con la mirada a Jacob. Este se rió.  
-Por favor, pase – me abrió la puerta de su casa.  
-Bueno en realidad Billy sólo veníamos a saludar, íbamos a la playa a dar un paseo, Nicole se siente un poco ansiosa, hoy la visita alguien muy importante – le susurró.  
-Oh, está bien, no los interrumpo entonces – dijo el hombre muy educadamente, tomó mi mano y la besó. – Fue un placer conocerla.  
-Oh, está bien, no los interrumpo entonces – dijo el hombre muy educadamente, tomó mi mano y la besó. – Fue un placer conocerla.  
-Oh, por favor, el placer es mío – le dije  
-Vámonos – dijo Jake y tiró del brazo de Nessie. – nos vemos a la tarde viejales – le gritó a su padre.

Corrimos a través del bosque, llegamos pronto a la playa, nos sentamos en un enorme tronco de árbol que había. Jacob se sentó primero y Nessie a su lado, yo preferí sentarme en el suelo.  
-¿Sabes? – le dijo Jake a Nessie – solía sentarme aquí con tu madre a conversar, aunque siempre se enojaba por lo que le decía y debía agarrarla del brazo para que no se fuera.  
-¿De verdad? – preguntó Nessie  
-Si. – dijo Jacob.  
-Ustedes son amigos de hace mucho tiempo ¿no? – le pregunté a Jacob.  
-Si, mucho, llevaba como medio año con tu padre – tomó a Nessie entre sus brazos y le revolvió el pelo. – cuando nos hicimos mejores amigos, nos costó mucho nuestra amistad… pero estamos aquí. – tomó la cabeza de Nessie y le tocó los labios con los suyos suavemente.  
-Eso es realmente lindo – le dije.  
-Si – dijo Nessie – me encanta el hecho de que sean los mejores amigos, ya que así no se opone a nuestra relación. – le sonrió a Jacob.  
Estuvimos casi toda la tarde allí, me había olvidado por completo de Eleazar, estuvimos jugando, corriendo, mirándonos, jactándonos bromas, típicas cosas que hacía con Nessie y Jacob.  
Cuando comenzó a caer el sol, Nessie recordó que debíamos volver a la casa, Jacob decidió ir con nosotras, él volvería más tarde, además se sentía intrigado por las noticias que traía Eleazar, al igual que todos.  
Al llegar a la casa se escuchaba mucho ruido en el piso de abajo, con Nessie y Jacob nos miramos a los otros con mucha duda, ¿qué pasaba?, subimos las escaleras lentamente, con mucho cuidado.  
-Shh, ha llegado – dijo Edward. Entramos por la puerta, estaban todos sentados como cualquier otro día que compartían en la sala. Fruncí el ceño.  
-¿Qué sucede? – les encaré.  
-Nada – dijo Edward.  
Entre cerré los ojos, no le creía nada, ¿Por qué los había echo callar antes de que entrara a la casa?, algo me escondían, miré alrededor de la sala, no había nada inusual, miré hacia las escaleras, tampoco, al comedor, nada, era raro, sabía que había algo que no estaba en su lugar.  
-Me voy a mi habitación – dije.  
-Está bien – dijo Esme, le vi sonreírse.  
Subí, lentamente para escuchar si hablaban de algo cuando me iba, nada, sólo silencio, era muy raro, nunca me escondían algo.  
Entré a mi habitación, me fui al armario para encontrar algo más cómodo que ponerme, al abrirlo me llevé el susto de mi vida  
-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! – grité  
Escuché como los demás se reían abajo. Ja, ja, ja, ja, que divertido ¿no?  
-¡Eleazar! – me abalancé sobre él a abrazarlo. Se había escondido en mi armario para darme una sorpresa.  
-Hola, querida – dijo y me besó en la frente.  
-¿Cómo estás Eleazar?  
-De maravillas, ¿y tú? – preguntó, torcí mi boca, no había estado nada de bien.  
-Hmm, no muy bien que digamos, ¡Pero ahora estaré mejor! ¿o no? – pregunté al final dudosa al meditar mis palabras, ¿tenía la razón?  
-Por supuesto, mi pequeña – dijo y me besó la cabeza – he encontrado la solución.  
-¿De verdad, Eleazar?  
-Si, te lo prometí.  
-Pero, ¿dónde la encontraste?, Eleazar, ¿dónde estabas? – pregunté, nunca me habían dicho donde se había ido, sólo que era muy peligroso para que fuera yo y blah, blah, blah.  
Le miré desafiante, quería saber la respuesta. En eso entró Edward en la habitación, rompiendo a reír, lo miré feamente, estaba interrumpiendo mi pregunta, él me observó y dejo de reírse  
-Vamos, - dijo – Carlisle quiere que comiencen de inmediato.  
-Está bien, iremos en un momento – dije dándome tiempo para que Eleazar me respondiera la pregunta.  
-No, - dijo Eleazar – no podemos esperar, ya lo has hecho suficiente tiempo pequeña – revolvió mi pelo, le fruncí el ceño, sabía que estaba evadiendo mi pregunta.  
-Argh, está bien.  
Pasé por el lado de Edward, él todavía se sonreía por la broma, le saqué la lengua, me revolvió el pelo, bajamos hasta donde se encontraba Carlisle, éste estaba en el comedor con un frasco de muy dudosa reputación, el frasco tenía un líquido dentro, tenía el aspecto de los jarabes para bebés que te hacen tomar los médicos cuando uno está enfermo, bueno cuando uno es humano.  
Nos hizo ademán de sentarnos, estaba toda la familia en sus sillas correspondientes, yo me senté al cabecero de la mesa pero del otro lado de Carlisle, éste se puso de pie y Eleazar caminó hacia él.  
-Bueno, - comenzó Eleazar – a pesar de que no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar esta maravilla, - tomó el frasco – tuve mucha suerte, la conseguí sin mucha dificultad a decir verdad.  
-Pero, ¿qué es eso? – pregunté y puse cara de horror.  
-Esto, querida Nicole, - dijo Carlisle – es una mezcla de líquidos de hierbas que hacen los nativos de Australia, para ayudar a su gente para pasar a la "otra vida", según sus creencias.  
-¿Cómo para pasar a la "otra vida"? – preguntó Nessie.  
-Como para ayudarlos en su muerte, a su alma, querida nieta, ellos creen en que cuando uno deja de vivir su alma sigue en esta tierra.  
-Oh, ahora comprendo – dijo Nessie.  
-Y, ¿eso se supone que me ayudará? – ¿como me ayudaría? Ya estaba en la supuesta "otra vida".  
-Definitivamente – respondió Eleazar.  
Mi familia lo miró con extrañeza, se sentían tan confusos como yo.  
-El líquido, – dijo Edward – tiene un invaluable poder curativo, para todo tipo de males, incluso uno hasta como el tuyo. – me miró.  
-Oh, está bien – dije – y, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer con él? – indiqué con mi dedo al frasco.  
-Los nativos de Australia se lo beben, pero con Carlisle pensamos que si lo bebías la ponzoña de tu cuerpo lo quemaría, así que decidimos aplicarlo directamente al centro del problema.  
-Mi cabeza – dije y me indiqué. Emmett se rió, eso había sonado como si estuviera loca, le fulminé con la mirada y se calló.  
-Exactamente.

-Yo te puedo ayudar – dijo Rosalie.  
-Eso me gustaría mucho, Rosalie, gracias.  
-De nada – dijo y me sonrió.  
-¿De cuando empezamos? – pregunté a Eleazar  
-Con Carlisle pensábamos hacerlo de mañana, queríamos evaluarte primero, para ir haciendo comparaciones con tu progreso.  
-OK.


	8. Chapter 8

[Cap 8 "Luz de Esperanza"]  
Subimos a la oficina de Carlisle, me hicieron los mismos exámenes que me habían echo hace unos meses atrás, yo no noté ningún cambio, pero al parecer Carlisle si.  
-Nicole, realmente estás más débil que la vez pasada. – dijo Carlisle preocupado.  
-Si, lo sé – le respondí con voz apenada, pero ya no importaba, ya habíamos encontrado la solución.  
-Cariño, – dijo Eleazar – ¿te puedes trasformar?, para tomar el tiempo y medir algunas cosas.  
-Muy bien – asentí.  
Comencé a sentir las vibraciones en mis manos, mis brazos, mis pies, mis piernas, sentí como me iba transformando en Jasper poco a poco, vi como Carlisle torcía la boca, estaba tomándome mucho tiempo, cuando al fin terminé, el proceso me había tomado 8 minutos completos.  
Fruncí mi ceño cuando lo supe, estaba tan débil, los exámenes terminaron en un par de minutos, Carlisle y Eleazar se quedaron en la oficina a formar planillas y planificar el proceso. Bajé las escaleras y me fui a sentar junto a Nessie que estaba afuera de la casa, sentada en las escaleras.  
-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté.  
-Nada – respondió desganada.  
-Nessie, a mi no me engañas, soy tu mejor amiga, sé cuando algo te sucede, cuéntame.  
-Oh, es que te echaré tanto de menos – se lanzó contra mí llorando, me abrazó, le comencé a pasar el brazo por su espalda a modo de consolarla.  
-Pero Nessie, yo no voy a ninguna parte.  
-Si, lo sé, es que yo… yo… yo… - no pudo continuar se puso a llorar de nuevo.  
-Nessie que sucede, ¡dímelo! – le exigí ¿qué le pasaba?  
-Es que yo, debo entrar al instituto, mi receso se acabó – me sonreí, era sólo eso.  
-Pero Nessie - le dije – siempre estaré aquí, podrás venir a verme después del instituto, saldremos con Jake también, como siempre lo hemos hecho.  
-¿De verdad? – preguntó con sus ojos llorosos.  
-Por supuesto que si, nunca te diría que no, eres mi mejor amiga.  
-Te quiero tanto – me dijo entre sollozos.  
-Como yo a ti – le dije. – y, ¿cuándo entras? – le pregunté.  
-Pasado mañana.  
-Wow – le dije – tenemos mañana para divertirnos todo el día. – traté de animarla y resultó.  
-Si, saldremos con Jake a cazar, te apuesto que ésta vez yo tomo el más grande, y podemos ir a la playa como hoy.  
-Si, me parece muy buena idea, ahora creo que deberías ir a dormir para que mañana tengas mucha energía.  
-Está bien – dijo se levantó, me abrazó y me besó la mejilla. – Adiós – dijo mientras caminaba hacia su casa dentro del bosque.  
-Adiós – le grité.  
Entré a la casa y me fui a mi habitación. Me senté en la ventana, como ya lo había echo antes, me relajaba montones, miré hacia la oscura noche, sus estrellas, la luna, me hundí en pensamientos fantasiosos hasta que amaneció.  
Me puse ropa bastante cómoda, hoy empezaba mi tratamiento, debía estar preparada. Carlisle le entregó el frasco a Rosalie, ésta me metió en la tina y me mojó el pelo con el líquido, olía fatal, me tapé la nariz con la mano, Rosalie se rió ante el gesto, ella estaba aguantando la respiración, el líquido se sentía frío, más de lo que yo ya era, después de unos minutos con el líquido en mi cabeza, Rosalie me la enjuagó y me secó el pelo, me levantó de la tina, me observó y dijo  
-Lista – me sonrió - ¿cómo te sientes? – me preguntó.  
-Hmm, igual – y levanté una ceja. Ella se rió.  
-Vamos a tener que esperar unos días me parece.  
-A mi también. Muchas gracias Rosalie – le dije y la abracé  
-De nada. – me dijo devolviéndome el abrazo.  
-Te quiero – le dije.  
-Yo también – me revolvió el pelo. Le fruncí el ceño, ¿cuál era el afán de todos de revolverme el pelo? Ella me sonrió y salió del baño.  
Lo mismo hice después de unos minutos, me había quedado peinando mi cabello y atándolo con una cinta.  
Bajé y Nessie junto a Jacob ya estaban esperándome, le dijimos a Jasper que avisara que habíamos salido, corrimos alrededor de la casa sin ningún rumbo, fue divertido, nos perseguimos entre los tres, jugamos escondidas, como niños pequeños, nos divertimos demasiado, realmente fue genial. Cuando la tarde ya llegaba nos fuimos a cazar, como siempre hicimos competencia, ésta vez estuvo muy reñida, pero como era el último día de Nessie sin instituto, con Jake decidimos dejarle ganar. Cuando el sol ya cayó decidimos volver a la casa, Eleazar se estaba yendo.  
-Nicole, ya he cumplido con mi labor, – me dijo mientras se despedía de mí – ahora es tiempo de que regrese con mi familia.

-Por supuesto Eleazar, – le dije – muchas gracias de verdad, estaré en deuda contigo para siempre.  
-No te preocupes – me dijo, me abrazó y me besó en la frente – espero que te recuperes – gritó mientras se alejaba.  
-¡Lo haré, te lo prometo! – le grité mientras veía como se perdía en el bosque.

Los días pasaron, mi tratamiento iba bastante bien, ya mostraba mejorías considerables, estaba casi curada por completo, estaba muy feliz. Ahora me transformaba con más rapidez que incluso antes de que me enfermara.  
Las mañanas eran muy aburridas, ya que Nessie se iba al instituto, cuando llegaba en la tarde nos pasábamos todo el rato juntas, hasta que Bella hacía que hiciera sus deberes, que a escondidas los hacíamos juntas, generalmente se los hacía yo, sólo le enseñaba para sus exámenes, en los que le iba excelentemente bien, era una muy buena estudiante igual que yo. Casi todos los días salíamos con Jake, a cazar siempre íbamos los tres juntos, ahora yo era más rápida y ágil, así que siempre ganaba.  
Al cabo de unos días mi tratamiento terminó, me sentía tan fuerte como al principio de esta nueva vida, como una vez escuché a Jasper me sentía como un neófito.  
Al terminar mi tratamiento comenzó la peor etapa de mi vida, la más oscura, la más triste, el día en que comenzó estábamos todos viendo un programa de televisión que hablaba sobre el origen de la vida de la Tierra. Estaba muy aburrida, así que empecé a buscar a alguien con quién conversar, Nessie le prestaba tan poca atención a la televisión como yo, recordé que Nessie nunca me había mostrado su historia, o sea la sabía pero nunca la había visto a través de su poder.  
-Nessie, ¿cómo llegaste tú aquí? – le pregunté. Emmett tosió muy fuerte y vi como Bella le pegaba un codazo.  
-Nicole, - me dijo Nessie – creo que ya te he contado la historia.  
-Si, si me la sé. Me refiero a que nunca me la mostraste. – dije explicándome.  
-Oh, ¿realmente quieres que te muestre mi vida? – me preguntó pícara.  
-Si, me encantaría.  
Alzó su mano y la puso en mi mejilla, vi como empezaban a aparecer las imágenes del comienzo de su vida.  
Pude observar con bastante atención como el pequeño cuerpo de Bella se retorcía de dolor, estaba cubierta en sangre, los ojos desorbitados, cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando ella vio a Jacob por primera vez, como Carlisle la medía todos los días para ver con detalle su crecimiento, como llegaron otros vampiros en ayuda, como la conocieron, los del aquelarre de Denali estaban allí, también otros que no reconocía, Alice y Jasper no estaban, Bella ensayaba con Kate y otra vampira, era todo como para una batalla, vi como Bella le explicaba lo que iba a suceder a Nessie, como se despedía de ella, como llegaron al claro al que solíamos ir a jugar nosotras con Jake, como llegaban un montón de vampiros de apariencia rara, eran como superiores, como uno se acercaba a hablar con Carlisle y Edward, como se acercó Bella con Nessie para presentarla, hasta cuando hubo un momento en que uno de los vampiros del otro lado habló, había otro que lo conocía, podía reconocer ese rostro en cualquier parte, ¡ERA ÉL!, si era él, el mismo del que había estado enamorada todos estos años, el mismo que me convirtió y me abandonó, por él estaba aquí, me comencé a sentir totalmente extraña, vi como usaba su poder para atacarlos, ¡A mi familia!, ¿pero cómo?, ¿por qué?, no podía creerlo, escuché como uno de los vampiros que apoyaban a los Cullen decía que lo dejaran para él, que le debía muchas vidas, y susurró su nombre, … ¡ALEC!  
Debí haber puesto cara de horror, Edward gritó  
-¡NESSIE, DEJALO YA! – pude ver como las caras de mi familia se concentraban en la mía, estaba totalmente inmóvil, estaba en shock, no podía creerlo.  
-Nicole, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Nessie.  
La observé pero no pude contestar, no me salía el habla, traté de articular frase pero lo único que conseguí fue hablar a sopetones.  
-Yo,… yo,… no,… no,… no,… puedo.  
Salí corriendo de la casa, no podía seguir allí, hace 5 años atrás había ido Mi amado a hacerles daño, ¿qué pasaba si volvía por yo estar con ellos?, los tenía corriendo un riesgo tremendo, no podía seguir con ellos, ¿qué pasaba si les hacían daño por mi culpa?  
Corrí y no me detuve hasta estar bien lejos para que no pudieran encontrarme si es que venían por mí, aunque sabía que por mi esencia me encontrarían de inmediato.  
Anduve sin rumbo, desorientada, desorbitada, nunca pensé que me iba a afectar tanto el verlo de nuevo con su cara perfecta, la encarnación de la belleza, pero a la vez malvado, malicioso, asesino, Nessie me había contado como ese día habían matado a Irina, hermana de Kate y Tanya, lo peor era que Alec formaba parte de todo, era de ¡ellos!, él que me había dicho que me amaba, que yo lo amaba con locura, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, no podía olvidarlo, por él que había renunciado a todo, a mi familia, a mi vida, a ¡todo!.  
No podía pensar, los sentimientos nublaban mi mente, caí en el suelo como desmayada, no me movía, no respiraba, estaba como muerta, realmente deseaba estarlo, ¿cómo pude amar a una persona así?, porque estos sentimientos no me dejaban, ¿por qué no dejaba de amarlo?  
Sólo sentía ganas de llorar, me daba impotencia de no poder hacerlo, el dolor se apoderó de mí, no veía nada, sólo podía ver las caras de mi familia como me miraban con horror a mi respuesta a lo que me había mostrado Nessie, la cara de Edward, sabía que él lo estaba viendo todo, ¿qué habrá pensado de mí por estar enamorada de ese monstruo?  
No, no podía permitirme volver, a pesar de mi dolor, este no me impidió volver a levantarme, sólo quería ir más lejos, debía estar lo más lejos posible de ellos, no debía volver a verlos jamás, traté de caminar, pero no pude, anduve unos cuantos pasos más lejos, pero volví a caer, decidí quedarme en la mitad del bosque sola, abandonada, dolida, destruida, hasta que alguien apareciera y me matara, no me opondría, me estaría haciendo un favor.


	9. Chapter 9

[Cap 9 "Luz de Esperanza"]  
Con los días el dolor se formó parte de mí, no me importó que tuviera sed, no me importó que todavía estuviera en ese bosque en el suelo tirada, no me moví por días, quizás semanas, no veía la noche ni el día, nada me importaba, sólo quería morir, las hojas de los árboles caían sobre mí, la lluvia cayó sobre mí, no me importó, no sentía nada, él se había llevado todo de mí, nada tenía sentido en este momento.

Pasaron un par de días más, sentí que la noche sería diferente, algo sucedería, no sabía qué, decidí tratar de levantarme de aquel suelo, me sacudí las hojas de mí, comencé a caminar sin rumbo, sólo quería salir de allí. La fría noche cayó, cuando iba pasando cerca de una gran roca escuché un ruido, pensé que había sido un animal del bosque, no me importó, seguí caminando.  
-Hmm, alguien como tú no debería andar sola menos por aquí – dijo una voz de mujer, pero más sonaba como si fuera de bebé.  
No respondí sólo me detuve y me di la vuelta para ver de donde provenía esa voz. Era una mujer pequeña, era hermosa como todos nosotros, su pequeña cara era perfecta, ésta misma me parecía muy familiar, sabía que la conocía, la había visto.  
-A lo mejor alguien como yo se merece andar sola por aquí. – le respondí.  
-Hmm, ya veo – dijo observándome.  
De pronto la reconocí, era la misma que estaba al lado de Alec cuando atacaron a los Cullen, sentí como mi cara se deformaba de la impresión, ella era mala, más mala que el propio Alec en sí.  
-¡Ja! – dijo con voz desafiante – sabes quien soy ¿no?  
-Por supuesto – le dije y tomé posición de ataque, le gruñí.  
-Esto es perfecto – dijo – estaba esperando alguien con quien entretenerme un rato.  
-Pues esto va a hacer más de un rato.  
-Mejor todavía. – dijo – Pero eso lo veremos.  
De repente sentí como un dolor peor del que había estado sintiendo estos días, mucho peor, me retorcía por él, traté de buscar algo de fuerza en mi mente, debía hacer algo, me tomó algo de tiempo, pero ya en tres segundos ya estaba convertida en Bella, la elegí a ella porque tenía un don protectivo, ya no sentí más el dolor, me puse de pie, vi como la mujer contorneaba los ojos de la sorpresa.  
-Te dije que esto sería más de un rato – le dije amenazante.  
-Pero ¿cómo? – dijo la mujer sorprendida.  
-Así – le dije.  
¡Bang! en tres segundos estaba convertida en ella, sentí su poder tan fuerte en mí, se lo lancé, vi como ella se retorcía de dolor ahora, me sentí poderosa, ella no podría ganarme, pero en un momento ella se levantó me convertí en Bella para protegerme, vi su cara de frustración, no podría dañarme, le sonreí malévolamente, ella gruñó, pero yo lo hice más fuerte.  
Se lanzó contra mí, me mordió el hombro, yo le mordí su cuello el doble de fuerte, al final se rindió y se alejó.  
-¡Esto no se quedará así! – amenazó mientras corría.  
-¡Pues lo terminamos cuando quieras! – le grité.  
Sentí como el móvil que tenía en mi ropa sonaba, era Alice, contesté, debió haber visto todo.  
-¿Nicole? – preguntó Alice. - ¿estás bien?  
-Si – respondí  
-Pero yo vi que Jane…  
-Se fue – la interrumpí.  
-Oh, debí suponerlo.  
-Creo lo mismo – le respondí.  
-Nicole, queremos que vuelvas, no te puedes hacer esto, por favor.  
-Alice, no puedo, no debo, los pondré en peligro. – suspiré.  
-No, Nicole, Alec no vendrá, créeme no lo hará.  
-Alice… no – le dije, no podía volver.  
-¡Ya basta Nicole tú vuelves! – dijo furiosa – Jasper, Emmett y Edward van por ti, te encontrarán aunque estés en otro continente.  
Cortó, no debía volver, pero sin embargo, quería, los extrañaba demasiado, caí en el suelo nuevamente, mis dudas y contradicciones se apoderaban de mí.  
Jasper fue el primero en encontrarme, llamó a Emmett y a Edward, éste último habló primero.  
-Nicole, ¿estás bien? – preguntó tomándome en brazos.  
-Si, - le dije – esa perra sólo me mordió el hombro – le informé refunfuñando  
-Estarás bien – dijo mirándomelo.  
Corrió conmigo en brazos, Emmett y Jasper corrían a nuestro lado, mirando hacia todas partes, alertas si aparecía Jane denuevo, cosa que creía que no pasaría, la había sorprendido de mala manera para ella, sería raro que se apareciera.  
Al llegar a la casa, Alice estaba en las escaleras, se paseaba de un lado para el otro con nerviosismo, vi su cara de alivio cuando me vio llegar en los brazos de Edward con Jasper y Emmett  
-Al fin – dijo suspirando.  
-Jane ya se había ido cuando llegamos – dijo Jasper.  
-Si, lo sé – dijo Alice.  
Entramos a la casa y le dije a Edward que me dejara en mis pies, estaban todos allí, todos me observaron detenidamente, Alice fue la primera en acercarse  
-¡Dios Mío, no sabes como nos tenías, estábamos con el alma en un hilo!  
-Lo siento, – dije con vergüenza – es que no puedo…  
-No hija, - dijo Esme interrumpiéndome – si puedes, eres de la familia, y la familia nunca te abandona.  
-Gracias – le respondí  
-De nada querida – dijo y me abrazó, la abracé con fuerza, la había extrañado demasiado, era como mi madre.  
-¡Tonta, no sabes lo preocupada que me tenías, me sentía tan culpable! – dijo Nessie con los ojos llorosos acercándose a mí.  
-Lo sé, lo siento tanto – nos abrazamos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en siglos, y sólo habían pasado semanas.  
-Vamos, a todos nos alegra mucho que hayas vuelto querida hija, pero es hora de revisarte ese brazo que creo que Jane casi te lo destrozó – dijo Carlisle  
-Jajajaja deberías haber visto su cuello como se lo dejé Carlisle, seguramente ella está mucho peor que yo  
-¡Y esa es mi hermana! – dijo Emmett plantándome un manotazo en el brazo que tenía mordido. Le miré feo – Oops perdón – dijo y puso cara de ángel. Todos nos reímos a coro  
-Está bien Carlisle, vamos a revisarme este brazo.  
Junto con Carlisle subimos a la oficina, me hizo sentarme en la camilla y miró detalladamente mi brazo, dijo que solo era cosa de que la ponzoña de Jane se esparciera por el resto de mi cuerpo y dejaría de molestarme, cosa que me alegró bastante. Cuando la revisión terminó me acerqué y lo abracé fuertemente, él respondió de la misma manera, lo había echado mucho de menos, demasiado a decir verdad, él era mi padre.  
Después de salir de la oficina de Carlisle me fui a mi habitación a darme una ducha, cuando entré al baño me di cuenta de mi horrible estado, mi cabello estaba todo enredado, lleno de pasto y restos de hojas, mi ropa estaba rasgada y sucia; para que hablar de mi cara, era un dilema. Decidí sacarme rápidamente toda la ropa y meterme a la ducha, cuando ya estaba en ella dejé que el agua tibia que salía del grifo tratara de despejarme la mente, pero no lo hizo, estaba destrozada, mas ahora que me había encontrado con la tal Jane esa, en esto caí al suelo de la ducha, rodeé mis rodillas con mis brazos y lo único que deseaba era llorar, el agua del grifo seguía cayendo sobre mi, quería estar sola.  
-No la dejaré sola, menos ahora – escuché a Nessie decir mientras subía la escalera.  
-Hija, déjala un momento, quiere estar sola – le discutió Edward  
-Pues ya estuvo bastante sola, no la dejaré otra vez – dijo Nessie y dio por finalizada la conversación.  
Después de esto entró en la habitación, abrió la puerta del baño y seguido de esto la ducha, me vio allí en el suelo pero yo no fui capaz de moverme ni un centímetro, ella entró a la ducha conmigo se sentó a mi lado y no le importó que el agua la mojará, sólo me abrazó.  
Estuvimos así como aproximadamente una hora hasta que Bella subió y le regañó a Nessie que se saliera si es que no quería pescar un resfriado.  
A la noche Nessie se quedó conmigo aunque tuviera instituto al día siguiente, le comenté como me sentía con todo el tema "Alec" y como habían sido esas semanas que estuve fuera de casa. Dejé que Nessie durmiera, mañana tendríamos un nuevo día, todo comenzaría de nuevo.  
En la mañana me suplicó que la fuera a buscar a la salida del instituto para después salir a cualquier parte para seguir conversando, accedí ya que era tarde y si no se iba llegaría atrasada. Ésta se fue feliz, había conseguido lo que quería; cada vez se parecía mas a Alice. Cuando era ya mas o menos la hora en que Nessie salía del instituto decidí vestirme para poder ir a buscarla, no tenía muchas ganas de ponerme algo muy producido, así que opté por unos simples jeans y una polera con estampado de cuadrillé, bajé para pedirle el Mercedes a Carlisle, el que accedió de inmediato, pero cuando iba dispuesta a salir por la puerta Alice me detuvo  
-¿Y tú donde vas así? – dijo desafiante  
-A buscar a Nessie al instituto – me miró con cara de "tu no sales de aquí así" – Vamos Alice no jodas no estoy de humor.  
-Es que no tiene que ver con tu maldito humor Nicole, es sobre tu futuro, lo he visto y si decides ir así será todo más terrible de lo que puede llegar a ser. – no comprendí nada de lo que me quiso decir, la miré con cara de confusión total – ¡Ja! Ves te interesa, vamos tu hermana Alice te pondrá algo con lo que te verás muy bonita – dijo mientras me obligaba a subir las escaleras como a una niña pequeña.

* * *

Siento no haber subido chicas :E es que como subo esta novela en fotolog :E estoy ocupada terminandola :E me quedan cerca de 3 capitulos :D asi que tiene como 66 pero aca los voy poniendo de 2 asi que seran como 33 :D las quiero ^^ leenlaaaa dejen reviewwwwwwwws :D

Las adoroo ^^ Nicks

**Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

-¡¿Y tú quieres que vaya con esto?! – le grité un poco histérica cuando me pude ver en el espejo.

-Pero si el vestido no tiene nada malo.

-¡Claro no tiene nada malo, pero si me agacho se me ve hasta el alma!

-Pero para que te vas a andar agachando – dijo y puso cara de obviedad.

-Alice juro que si por culpa de este vestido me llega a pasar algo… yo no respondo por mi

-Calma, querida Nicole, nada te sucederá hoy, aparte de una cosa maravillosa – dijo y puso cara pícara

-Argh no quiero ni enterarme… ¿Puedo irme ya? – le pregunté y puse cara de suplica.

-Por supuesto…. Ah pero primero, las llaves del coche de Carlisle – dijo estirando la mano hacia mí

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, no, eso si que no… ¿En qué se supone que iré?

-Pues caminando, para eso tienes pies todavía – dijo. Me enrabié pero decidí calmarme me la podía convencer por otro lado.

-Alice, ¿de verdad quieres que arruine estos hermosos tacos?

-No, la verdad es que no, pero es totalmente necesario, aunque me duela en el profundo fondo de mí ser desperdiciar esos tacos, pero lo hago por ti y sé que me lo agradecerás pronto. Vamos vete Nessie ya debe estar por salir.

Iba totalmente enojada, refunfuñando escaleras abajo cuando pude ver la cara que puso Emmett cuando me vio, si se le pudieran salir los ojos de su orbita, lo hubiesen echo hace un rato

-Idea de Alice, no preguntes nada – le dije mientras pasaba por su lado y salía de la casa rápidamente

-¡Alicee! – escuché gritar a Emmett con la voz un poco cabreada

Mientras iba corriendo el estúpido vestido que me había encajado Alice se me subía todo, ¿cómo lograría caminar sin que no se me viera nada?, argh Alice me las pagaría, no sabía como ni cuando, pero lo haría. Cuando estaba cerca del instituto de Nessie disminuí el paso y traté de estirarme lo mas que pude el vestido hacia abajo, pero ni con eso lograba llegar una mano debajo de mi trasero, me arreglé un poco los desordenados rulos que me había echo mi hermana para poder despejar mi cara un poco, en eso llegué al instituto. Los estudiantes ya estaban saliendo, bien había llegado en buena hora, me puse cerca de la entrada, porque como Alice me había quitado las llaves del coche de Carlisle me daba un poco de vergüenza estar en el aparcamiento sin un coche literalmente, pude darme cuenta como los ojos de los estudiantes me observaban de pies a cabeza con detención, ¡VOY A MATAR A ALICE!, pensé. Logré ver como los chicos pegaban los ojos en mí y las chicas miraban con caras de desprecio, Nessie no salía nunca, quería que se apresurara para que este calvario se terminara pronto, hasta que por fin salió, pero no venía sola.

-Nessie, menos mal que sales – le dije mientras la saludaba

-Si es que el profesor se nos quedó explicando un trabajo, pero ya estoy aquí – me saludó mientras el chico con el que venía se me quedaba mirando, pude jurar que su boca estaba entreabierta de impresión.

-¿Cómo te fue? – le pregunté

-Bastante bien, mis tareas están echas a la perfección – nos reímos juntas, puesto que los deberes se los hacía yo, el chico con el que estaba se incorporó a nuestras risas. – Oh Nicole él es Nathaniel un amigo, Nathaniel ella es Nicole… mmm..... mi… mmm…

-Prima – respondí por ella – es que somos un poco lejanas por eso es un poco complicado seguir el orden genealógico.

-Hola, es un gusto conocerte – dijo el chico un poco nervioso.

-Para mi también – le dije sólo por ser cortés.

-Pero creí que el Dr. Cullen te había adoptado – le dijo Nathaniel a Nessie

-Si, lo que pasa es que yo soy hija de la hermana de la esposa del Dr. Cullen – vaya eso sonó bastante enredado, espero que haya entendido.

-O mejor dicho es hija de mi tía o hija de la hermana de Esme – corrigió Renesmee para que Nathaniel pudiera entender

-Si lo había captado – dijo Nathaniel

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Nessie

-No sé lo que tu quieras – le respondí – Nathaniel, tu también puedes venir – le dije para no ser grosera

-Nate, puedes llamarme Nate, depende de lo que ustedes harán – dijo, yo me reí.

-¡Mentira! – gritó Nessie de repente

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté exaltada

-¡JAKE! – gritó mas fuerte Nessie y corrió a los brazos de Jacob, haciendo que yo me quedara sola con Nate.

-Siempre es igual – le dije a Nate

-Ja, si lo sé, con Jacob se pone como loca – dijo y se rió, yo también lo hice, su comentario me resultó muy chistoso.

Nessie con Jake se acercaron a nosotros después de haberse saludado a su manera, Nate y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia ellos también para encontrarnos a medio camino que nos separaba.

-Jake, tanto tiempo hombre – le dijo Nate y lo saludó amistosamente, Jake le respondió de la misma manera

-Pero no puedo creer lo que mis ojos están viendo, debo estar alucinando – dijo Jacob cuando me vio

-Ja, no querido amigo Jake no estás alucinando

-Yo creí que también lo estaba – dijo Nate de repente.

-No, definitivamente no lo están, ninguno de los dos – dije mientras miraba a Jake y me detenía en Nate.

No sé cuanto rato debí haberme quedado estupefacta observando a ese lindo chico que estaba a mi lado. Nate estaba bueno, tenía un desordenado cabello color chocolate, sus ojos se abrían como dos estrellas celestes que me miraban con detención, era bastante alto, y wow esos brazos que tenía, su espalda era maravillosamente grande, seguramente era deportista o algo por el estilo.

¡Nicole Wells detente un momento!, ¿estás mirando al amigo de tu mejor amiga con otros ojos?, no, imposible, era como 5 años más pequeño que yo, pero contando mi edad como vampiro porque con mi verdadera edad estaba a la par, los dos jóvenes de 17 me pregunto como nos veremos juntos, ¡¿QUÉ?! ya basta de pensar estupideces, vamos concéntrate, ¿de qué estaba hablando antes de este momento de reflexión? Ay no lo recuerdo, mmm vamos que alguien diga algo para pasar pronto este incómodo momento.

-Ejem, ejem – tosió fuerte y falsamente Nessie. Me exalté y pegué un pequeño salto, Nate no se percató pero para mi mala suerte Jake sí.

-Y mientras la gente se mira con cara de idiota, ¿qué haremos nosotros? – le dijo a Nessie y luego se rió, argh maldito chucho molestoso.

-Pues había quedado de salir con Nicole, Nate también vendría si le gustaba nuestro panorama – le informó Nessie

-Todavía no hemos decidido donde ir – interrumpí de repente

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay se me prendió la ampolleta! – gritó Nessie pegando saltitos - ¡Vamos al cine! – argh puse mala cara, el ir al cine no me apetecía mucho hoy – Está la última de The Rock – le dijo a Jacob tratando de entusiasmarlo

-Está bien pequeñaja, sabes que iré de todos modos adonde quieras ir.

-Chicos, ¿se apuntan? – preguntó Renesmee

-Yo ya la vi – respondió Nate.

-Que mal – dijo Nessie – supongo que tú irás con nosotros, ¿o no? – me miró, Nate también lo hizo.

-Mmm ¿la verdad?, nunca me ha gustado The Rock – admití

-Bien, supongo que no te molesta acompañarme un rato ¿o si? – preguntó y no despegó sus ojos celestes de mí.

-No, para nada – dije.

-Entonces te vas con Nate, bien nos vemos en la casa, oops pero… - la frase de Nessie quedó en la mitad

-Yo la voy a dejar no te preocupes, espero que no te moleste pasar a mi casa primero a buscar un par de cosas – interrumpió Nate

-No, para nada – respondí de nuevo, me sentí tan idiota, es como si hubiese olvidado todas las palabras del mundo.

-Bien, cuídense, nos vemos – se despidió Ness y se acercó a abrazarme, en el oído me dijo por lo bajo – no te lo vayas a comer, es mi mejor amigo – y se fue con Jacob

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me dice eso y después se va?! Por un momento había olvidado por completo de que era un vampiro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me volvía a sentir como una persona normal, como una adolescente viviendo su juventud. Pero cuando Nessie dijo eso se me volvió todo a la cabeza. Nate se acercó y pasó su brazo por mis hombros

-Mi coche está por acá – dijo y me sonrió, yo también lo hice.

¡Dios! El perfume de Nate era maravilloso, pero había algo que olía mucho mas maravilloso, que hacía que mi garganta ardiera en llamas, su sangre, nunca había olido algo por el estilo, era un olor fantástico, menos mal que había ido a cazar hace poco y no tenía sed, porque de no haber sido así Nate… ya hubiese sido historia.

* * *

Lo siento no haber subido en tanto tiempo :B la novela ya esta terminada :B y creo que quedo bien :Z XDDDD

He estado ocupada porque viví el terremoto de Chile y me tocó lo mas dificil en la ciudad donde quedó lo peor... Concepción pero bueno saldremos adelantee yo lo seeeeee!! Vamos Chile!!!

Gracias a las que algun dia han leido aqui :) besoooos

Reviews!!! porfavoooor!!


	11. Chapter 11

Pasamos varios coches, Chevys, Fords, Nissans, entre otros, eran todos bastante normales, ninguno sobresalía, me preguntaba ¿cuál es el coche de Nate?

-Este es – dijo de repente, me dio un poco de susto, justo lo dijo cuando había echo la pregunta.

-¿Qué coche es? – le pregunté

-Un Mazda 6, nuevito de paquete – dijo y se sonrió con orgullo – mis padres me lo regalaron de adelanto por la graduación

-Es muy bonito – realmente me había gustado, el color lo hacía muy interesante, era de un gris bastante oscuro.

Me dí la vuelta por el lado del copiloto para poder subirme al coche, pero Nate se adelantó y me abrió la puerta

-Adelante dama – dijo e hizo una reverencia, ese acto me produjo mucha risa – bienvenida al Natemóvil

-¿Tu coche tiene nombre? – le dije y me reí

-Pero por supuesto – dijo mientras daba la vuelta para subirse por el lado del piloto – y no cualquier nombre, deriva del griego Batimovil, pero como mi nombre no es Batman, pensé que sería mucho mejor que se llamara Natemóvil

-¿Así que eres un estilo de Batman?

-Se podría decir que si – respondió – ¡Oh! Creo que se me cayeron las llaves por tu lado, ¿las recogerías por mí?

¡¿Qué? No Nate, no puedo, gracias al estúpido vestido que me encajó mi maldita hermana no me puedo agachar, porque si lo hago se me ve todo. Pensé como respuesta, pero en vez de eso sólo puse mala cara.

-Argh que idiota ¿Cómo se me ocurre pedirte eso?, no te preocupes yo las recojo – dijo, se dio la vuelta y en unos segundos ya las tenía en las manos- ¿le tienes miedo al Natemóvil o algo que todavía no te subes? – preguntó entre risas

-No, ¿debería? – le respondí mientras me sentaba en el asiento del copiloto

-Tú no, para nada – dijo y se sonrió para sí.

Arrancó el auto y comenzamos a andar, no dijimos nada en el camino, lo cual fue un poco incómodo, pero no molesto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Nate se detuvo frente a la entrada, dijo que entraría por unas cosas que necesitaba y que volvería de inmediato, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, ¿qué me sucedía? Me sentía demasiado rara, ese chico me había sacado toda el habla que tenía.

Al volver venía con una carpeta en la mano y dos cazadoras, se subió al auto rápido y me tendió las cosas, las tomé por instinto, él arrancó sin decir ni una palabra. Llegamos a un tipo de pequeño edificio que tenía aspecto de oficinas de trabajo.

-Vuelvo enseguida – dijo pidiéndome la carpeta y una de las cazadoras – la otra es para ti, no creo que te quede mi ropa pero lloverá pronto y pasarás frío si te quedas como andas – me sonrió y salió del auto.

Me quedé mirándolo en cuanto se dio la vuelta para salir del auto y entró corriendo al edificio, Nate tenía una buena trasera, pensé. Dios pero ¿que me sucede hoy?, primero me quedo como tonta mirando a Nate, segundo se me borra toda el habla conocida, tercero me quedo mirándole su trasero como idiota y más encima él me trae una cazadora suya porque piensa que podría pasar frío alguno, pero si supiera que realmente no puedo y que soy fría por naturaleza. Dios ¿qué pensara Nate si se llega a enterar que soy lo que soy?

Me decidí a no pensar en eso en lo absoluto, mejor escucharé algo de música del coche de Nate, pensé. La encendí y comenzó a sonar una melodía bastante poco conocida para mí, decía algo como:

"Yo soy tu gominola, yo soy tu gominota, osito gomi, gomi, gomi, gomi, dulce, gominola…"

Me quedé perpleja escuchando la canción que tenía un sonido bastante infantil, era raro que Nate tuviera una canción así en su coche, creo que debí haber tenido una cara muy desconcertada, ya que cuando Nate volvió me dijo:

-¿Qué sucede? – cuando se percató de la situación agregó- Dios no puedo creer que hayas escuchado eso – se sonrojó – es un CD de mi hermana pequeña – dijo sacando la música y colocando la emisora – tiene 5 años y está realmente obsesionada con ese oso…

-Es adorable – le interrumpí sonriendo

-¿De verdad lo piensas? – preguntó esperanzado

-Por supuesto, además si lo tienes en tu coche significa que pasas mucho tiempo con ella.

-Si, la verdad es que sí. Mi madre trabaja exactamente acá, ahora venía a dejarle parte de una documentación para mi universidad que necesitaba. Y mi padre trabaja en Seattle es el encargado de un Restaurante bastante famoso por estos lados, debido a eso casi todo mi tiempo lo paso con mi hermana.

-Oh, creo que deberé empezar a llenarte de preguntas.

-¡Traigan el armamento para el bombardeo! – gritó riendo.

-Jajaja, y la primera pregunta dice…

-Tarararararan – hizo una melodía

-¿Cómo se llama tu hermanita?

-Agatha France Weisser

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu nombre es Nathaniel Weisser?

-Si, pero mi nombre del medio es Phillippe

-Así que el Señor Nathaniel Phillippe Weisser, ¿Qué desea estudiar?

-Publicidad me gusta bastante.

-Que bien, y por lo que contaste me di cuenta, ya has sido aceptado en una Universidad.

-Si, en UCLA. – genial justo en la ciudad donde solía vivir.

-¿Los Ángeles?, es bastante lejos de aquí

-Si, pero la carrera es muy buena allá y además los créditos están bien buenos

-¿Y tus padres te apoyan?

-Por supuesto, están felices de que me hayan aceptado allá.

-¿Y tu novia está feliz también? – le pregunté, debía saber. Él se rió exageradamente.

-No tengo novia.

-Aps – dije.

-¿Porqué, te interesa? – preguntó pícaro

-Es bueno saber – dije

-Mmm, porque ¿piensas invitarme a salir algún día? – volvió a preguntar con una voz más pícara que la vez anterior pero en esta sonaba un tono de esperanza.

-Uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el futuro, ¿lo sabías? – respondí

-No, pero lo tendré en cuenta – dejó de mirar la carretera y me miró directamente a los ojos, me sonrió, yo también lo hice.

-Creo que ya se me acabaron las preguntas – admití

-Que mal, yo pensé que sería todo un interrogatorio.- dijo sonando falsamente decepcionado

-Siento decepcionarte – le dije colocando una cara de perrito

-Jajaja, no debo admitir que no lo haz hecho en ningún momento, de hecho me encanta que me estés acompañando - dijo

-Que bien, me parece – dije orgullosa

Dios, yo Nicole Caroline Wells estaba directamente coqueteando con Nate, el mejor amigo de mi mejor amiga, pero después de todo, me sentía bastante bien, o sea diferente era la palabra correcta, después de un periodo oscuro de mi vida, en donde me separé de mi familia, me enteré de lo malvado que era mi ex novio, el mismo que me convirtió en lo que soy hoy en día, por la misma razón por la cual no debería estar con este chico en este coche, menos sola, ¿qué pasaría si bajo la guardia con Nate y termino haciendo algo que no debería hacer? Nate interrumpió mis pensamientos diciendo:

-¿Y puede ser mi turno de interrogarte?

-Eso depende – respondí, no quería que me preguntara cosas personales

-Y de que si se podría saber – agregó

-De lo que me vayas a preguntar

-Acaso no puedo saber de la verdadera Nicole

-No es que no puedas, la verdad es que no te gustaría – admití

-Está bien – dijo – pero te haré las preguntas igualmente y si no quieres respondérmelas, simplemente no lo haces

-Eres un cabeza dura – le dije entre risas

-Lo sé –admitió – pero igualmente quiero saber de ti, ¿Quién es realmente Nicole?

Hizo una pregunta que jamás debió hacer, debía pensar en una respuesta rápida que me sacara del apuro.

-¿Qué necesitas saber de ella? – le contesté tratando de evadir el tema de las preguntas

-No sé, sus intereses, sus cosas, que le gusta, que le desagrada… - hizo una pausa – me gustaría… conocerte a ti

-Mmm, a ver… ¿Por qué comenzar? – no le puedo contar que soy lo que soy, fue lo primero que pensé – mi nombre es Nicole Caroline Wells, tengo 17 años – mentira – soy de L.A., soy hija única, aunque me hubiese gustado tener algún hermano, de ahí que somos tan unidas con Ness, las dos somos únicas – mentiras, mas y mas mentiras.

-Y, ¿Por qué estas aquí en Forks? – preguntó dando la vuelta en una calle

¡Mierda!, y ahora ¿Qué le digo?, vamos Nicole piensa, algo bueno se te debe ocurrir, pensé

-No quiero hablar de eso realmente – dije admitiendo a la vez que quería evitar ese tipo de temas

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mi – dijo colocando una de sus manos en mi rodilla izquierda, tratando de alentarme – soy una tumba – dijo sonriendo

-Jajaja, me imagino. Mis padres se están divorciando en L.A. y estaban peleando mi custodia, pero como estoy pronta a cumplir los 18 años, el abogado de mi padre le sugirió que me viniera para evitar problemas antes del juicio, cosa que para cuando vuelva ninguno pueda exigir mi custodia – vaya, eso si que fue rápido y bueno, argh me estoy acostumbrando a las mentiras.

-Wow, eso es bastante… como decirlo… difícil

-Lo sé, dímelo a mí

-Pues, ¿te gustaría un café o un chocolate caliente para levantar el ánimo? – dijo colocando una de sus sonrisas turbadoras.

-Suena bien – dije mintiendo, otra vez

Detuvo el coche al lado de una pequeña cafetería. Me moví para colocarme su cazadora por inercia y salir del auto, pero Nate insistió en que lo bebiéramos dentro, ya que llovía y hacía frío. Si Nate supiera la verdad, Dios ¿qué sería de mi? A los minutos mas tarde volvió con dos vasos de café para llevar en sus manos, el cabello lo tenía mojado y sus ropas también, Dios Nate se veía muy sexy con su cabello mojado, uno de sus mechones caía sensualmente por su frente, agregando a eso su hermosa sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su bello rostro que lo caracterizaba. Me entregó los vasos y se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

-Llovía un poco, pero solo un poco – dijo riendo

-Jajaja, así veo – respondí uniéndome a sus risas

-¿Te gusta la lluvia? – preguntó

- No – admití seria

- Me parece – dijo sacudiendo su cabeza cerca de mí intencionalmente, salpicando bastante agua sobre mi. Me traté de proteger con mis manos pero me fue inútil, me mojó igual

-¡Idiota! – le grité riendo

-Lo sé, pero igual estás mojada ahora – explotó en risas, tomó uno de los vasos y habló – chocolate caliente para la señorita – me estiró su mano con el vaso – café para el caballero.

-Gracias – le respondí

-No, por favor gracias a ti por haberme acompañado en esta hermosa y tan entretenida tarde – juró.

-Pues ha sido un placer Señor Nathaniel Phillippe Weisser – le dije mientras sacaba uno de los mechones de pelo de su frente. Nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos y fue algo mágico, sabía que con Nate nuestra amistad no quedaría solo allí, esperanzaba algo más.

Dios, pero ¿qué mierda estaba pensando? Esto no puede ser, o sea es totalmente imposible, somos inmensamente distintos, empezando por lo que somos, él en primera parte es un completo humano, y yo no lo soy, para nada, absolutamente nada de mi es humano.

-¿Sabías que tenías unos ojos realmente hermosos?, son impresionantemente dorados… - dijo sin quitar la mirada fija de mi.

-Gracias- le respondí. Me sentía completamente incómoda en esa situación- … es tarde –agregué desviando la mirada hacia fuera

-¡Oh!, no me había dado cuenta de la hora, lo siento

-No importa, quédate tranquilo

-Está bien, vamos a dejarte – dijo sonriendo amistoso

Cuando íbamos camino a la casa se produjo un silencio lleno de vergüenza, ninguno de los dos hablaba, porque nos habíamos percatado de lo que había realmente sucedido en el coche. Llegamos a la casa, se detuvo en frente de la entrada y yo sólo escuché murmullos y gruñidos de mi familia molesta, pero sabía que Nate no los escuchaba.

-Bueno, llegamos – dije nerviosa

-Espero que hayas pasado un buen rato conmigo

-Quédate seguro de eso, que lo pasé de maravillas – respondí, sonriendo al mismo tiempo en que salía del coche – Adiós y gracias – me despedí desde fuera del auto, él tenía su ventana abierta

-Adiós, gracias a ti, y ¡Recuerda que me debes una cita! – gritó mientras arrancaba rápidamente

Me quedé perpleja en las escaleras de mi casa, observando como el chico de los ojos mas hermosos que haya visto en mi vida se iba después de haber pasado una inolvidable primera tarde juntos, daba por seguro que no seria la última, además le debía una cita, ¿no?

-Te aconsejo que entres ahora mismo – dijo Edward cuando abrió la puerta – y espero que dejes de pensar en ese chico – puso cara de cabreado

- Hola – le respondí, felizmente le di un beso en su mejilla y entré en la casa

-¡¿Y tu donde estabas? – preguntó alteradamente Emmett

-Estaba con el amigo de Ness, Nate. Lo acompañé a hacer unas cosas, ya que Ness con Jake se habían ido al cine – respondí confusa

-Ven, les dije – me defendió Ness – además pudieron comprobar que nada sucedió, Nate estaba de lo mas bien

-¡¿QUÉ? – grité frustrada - ¿ustedes, MI familia, pensaba de que yo podía matar a un inocente humano como Nate? ¡Vaya que confianza! – hice hincapié en el "mi" y grité aún con mas fuerza

-Nicole, cálmate – dijo Alice

-¡No es que no lo puedo evitar Alice!

-¡Lo que no puedo creer es que hayas estado con ese humano por horas y más encima vestida de esa manera! – gritó Emmett

-¡Dios Emmett, mi propio hermano piensa que soy una PUTA! – grité furiosa

-¡Emmett! – gritó Rosalie

-¡Jazz haz algo por favor! – dijo Alice acercándose a Jasper

-¡Emmett discúlpate con tu hermana ahora! – chilló Esme, que se veía muy inquieta durante la discusión

-Alice, no puedo hacer nada – respondió Jazz – yo pienso lo mismo

-¡Genial! – chillé comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala – Nadie confía en mi y todos piensan que soy una cualquiera, ¡Que genial!, o sea ¿Qué mejor familia, no? – traté de sonar irónica

-Hija no digas esas cosas – me dijo Esme tratando de acercarse a mi

- No Esme, no puedo, ¿qué más quieres que piense?

-Vamos, los chicos solo están celosos de su hermana pequeña – respondió Esme esperando calmarme un poco

-¿Chicos? O sea que tu también Edward, o ¿me equivoco?

-Sólo algunos puntos de molestia de los chicos los comparto – dijo avergonzado de si mismo

-Me sorprendes, jamás lo pensé de ti – le respondí y le miré con los ojos como plato – Carlisle y ¿tu?

-Por supuesto que no los comparto hija mía – me respondí

-Por lo menos alguien que no me sorprenda

-Chicos, discúlpense con su hermana, nada ha sucedido y me decepciona que lo hayan pensado – dijo Carlisle sonando autoritario

-No, déjalos, que piensen lo que quieran de mi, me voy a mi habitación y no quiero que nadie se acerque, todos me han decepcionado – agregué y subí las escaleras

-¡Y no puedes verlo más! – gritó Emmett mientras Rosalie trataba de callarlo

-¡Lo veré cuando se me antoje! – le grité de respuesta, escuché un gruñido de su parte, yo abrí la puerta de mi pieza y la cerré de un portazo.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero ahora varias personas me agregaron a Fav :D asi que terminaré de subir la historia (:

Esta terminada :D asi que no se preocupen XD solo debo subirla (:

Adiooos las adorooo mis lectoras (:

Dejemne revieeeeeeeeeewsss :D porfiiiiiis *-*


	12. Chapter 12

Sabía que Emmett podía romper la puerta con un simple movimiento, de hecho podía romper la casa con un simple movimiento, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a dar mi brazo a torcer, no le tendría miedo, me había tratado como una cualquiera y con cerrar la puerta con fuerza, pero no con tanta como para romperla, le estaba demostrando de que no lo haría y es mas, que no le tenía miedo.

Furiosa y refunfuñando me senté en la ventana, era lo único que me podía relajar en ese momento, mirar el bosque, su paz interna, su calma, era lo único que me podía ayudar. Me sentía tan desilusionada después de haber tenido una maravillosa tarde junto a Nate, se me rompió toda mi felicidad, me dolía tan dentro mío que mi familia no haya confiado en mí, mas que mis hermanos piensen esas cosas de mi, me sentía destrozada.

-¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó Ness

-Renesmee, de verdad no quiero ver a nadie, por favor – le respondí con dolor, no me gustaba dejar a Nessie afuera.

-Vamos, que debes contarme lo que sucedió con Nate, pícara – dijo tratando de convencerme

-Ness, de verdad, aparte no creo que a Emmett le guste saber como me revolqué con él una y otra vez – dije enfatizando la frase final, escuché un gruñido profundo, sabía que estaba escuchando por eso había dicho eso.

-Vamos Nicole, sabes que no es verdad, aparte soy tu mejor amiga es tu deber contármelo todo – alegó

-Renesmee no deseo pelear contigo también, por favor, sólo un día – le dije rogándole

-¡Pues puedes tener los que quieras porque no pienso rogarte más! – dijo haciéndose la ofendida

Genial, después de pelearme con mi familia, mi mejor amiga se enoja conmigo, ¿puede ser un día mejor para mí?

Decidí salir un rato, no sabía a que ni adonde, sólo quería distraerme un momento, salté ágilmente la ventana de mi habitación que se encontraba en el segundo piso y caí por pies suavemente en la verde hierba

-¿Adonde vas? – preguntó Edward que salió rápidamente por la puerta de entrada

-A distraerme un rato, ¿no puedo salir ahora? – le respondí seria.

-Solo trata de quedarte cerca, Esme esta preocupada

-Está bien, lo haré por mamá – Edward me miraba con cara de culpa, se dio la vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la casa - … Edward, realmente jamás lo esperé de ti, me has desilusionado y eso me duele – le dije con cara de tristeza, pero cuando él se dio vuelta su cara era mucho peor que la mía, era un dilema.

Lo miré fijamente y después desvié la mirada con dolor, me adentré en el bosque caminando lento, en ningún momento me di la vuelta, sólo quería caminar mirando hacia delante, quería llegar hasta donde mis pies me llevaran. Caminé, caminé y caminé, pero como iba caminando a paso humano no llegué muy lejos, aparte realmente no quería preocupar más a Esme. Llegué a la orilla de algún río cercano, me senté en uno de sus extremos y me observé en el agua, tan increíblemente hermosa, como nunca ningún humano lograría llegar a ser, me odié a mi misma, si no fuera por mis caprichos yo no estaría aquí, sería todo tan diferente.

Me recosté en la hierba mirando hacia el cielo, la luna estaba hermosa, completamente llena, su luz iluminaba todo a mí alrededor, dándole un toque siniestro a todo, y en ese momento me sentí sola, mirar a la luna con todas esas estrellas a su lado, me dio celos, yo estaba sola, completamente sola, porque yo había querido estar sola, me sentía mal de no haber hablado con Ness, sabía que ella no había dicho nada, es mas podría asegurar que ella me había defendido ante toda acusación contra mi. Me paré rápidamente dirigiendo mi paso hacia la casa de Nessie, debía disculparme con ella y contarle todo, estaría muy emocionada.

Cuando estuve afuera de la casa de Edward me di cuenta que no podría entrar por la puerta, seguramente molestaría a Bella en algún sentido, ya que presentía que no le caía muy bien. Di la vuelta en la manzana y quede en frente de la ventana de Ness, tomé un impulso, me sujete del marco de la ventana, entré suavemente, estaba durmiendo angelicalmente, me acerqué despacio.

-Ness – le susurré despacio. Se movió pero no despertó – Ness – le susurré de nuevo sacudiéndola un poco

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó desorbitada – Nicole, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo en cuanto me vio

-Lo siento, Ness, no debí haberte dejado afuera, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – respondí y me lancé a abrazarla.

-Yo también lo siento, no debí haberme enojado – dijo abrazándome de vuelta – no peleemos mas, ¿si?

-Nunca más – juré y le sonreí

-Ahora comienza a contarme todo, detalle por detalle, no quiero a simples rasgos – habló y se acomodó en la cama, me senté frente a ella y comencé a contarle.

Después de un rato de haberle contado lo que había echo esa tarde con Nate detalle por detalle, exactamente como ella me lo pidió, habló emocionada, tal como esperaba que se pusiera

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que Nate te estaba coqueteando? – chilló

-Shh – le dije

-Oops lo siento

-Algo así se podría decir – admití

-Me sorprende, Nate no es de andar coqueteando a las chicas

-Pues recuerda que yo no soy una chica normal – respondí

-Tienes suerte que Nate esté interesado, es un gran chico, lo conozco mucho y realmente me alegro de que encontrara a alguien como tú, yo creo que le gustas – juró

-¿De verdad lo crees? – pregunté dudosa

-Seguro – dijo y me sonrió.

-No lo sé

-Yo creo que si, mírate tienes su cazadora favorita – sonrió mas aún

-Ness duérmete tienes instituto mañana – dijo Edward entrando en la habitación

-Papá, puedo dormir mañana, estamos en medio de algo importante – le respondió Nessie

-No, tu padre tiene toda la razón, duérmete seguimos conversando mañana – me despedí y salí por la ventana

Caminé tranquilamente por el bosque hasta llegar a la casa, abrí suavemente la puerta de entrada, estaban todos allí, menos Edward, Bella y Renesmee obviamente, ya que se encontraban en su casa, de donde venía

-Cariño, ¿podemos conversar contigo? – preguntó Esme

-Claro mamá – respondí. Caminé por la sala y tomé asiento al lado de Carlisle. Emmett me miraba con cara de indiferencia.

-Los chicos desean pedirte perdón por lo de hace un rato, jamás debieron haber pensado eso de ti y menos tratarte como lo hicieron – habló Carlisle

-Carlisle, no te preocupes, entiendo que fue un momento de no sé furia puede ser o celos, pero créeme puedo entender, que hayan pensado eso, de verdad – excusé

-Pero, Nicole, ¿Qué sucedió con Nate en el coche? – preguntó Rosalie, quien había estado muy callada

-Nada, Rose, absolutamente nada, sólo conversamos, me preguntó varias cosas personales por las cuales tuve que mentir, y creo que lo hice muy bien, por lo visto me lo creyó todo

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Alice

-Seguí el juego de la excusa de Ness, que ella es adoptada por Carlisle, yo supuestamente soy hija de la hermana de Esme, mis padres se están separando en L.A. y por problemas de mi custodia me vine con mis tíos a vivir un tiempo hasta que cumpla los 18

-Ven, se los dije, es exactamente lo que les dije que dirías – dijo Alice

-Es una buena excusa – dijo Esme

-Pero, ¿Qué sucede con Nate?, y me refiero en un nivel mas sentimental que amistoso – preguntó Jasper

-Nada, sólo nos conocimos hoy, lo acompañé, hablamos, nada mas

-¿No te gusta? – volvió a preguntar Jasper

-Es muy pronto para admitir algo así, pero no puedo negar que me atrae

-Pensé que te gustaba Alec – dijo Emmett despectivamente. Sentí como sacaban mi muerto corazón, lo destrozaban en pedacitos una y una vez. Por inercia mi cara se desfiguró al recordar a Alec, tan sólo su nombre cambiaba todo.

-Emmett, por favor cariño termina ya – regaño Rosalie. Tomé fuerzas de no se donde prácticamente y hable

- No Emmett, Alec es pasado para mi, pude haberlo amado algún día de mi vida, pero eso ya terminó – juré

-Me alegro – dijo

-¿Me puedo ir a mi habitación ahora?, deseo estar sola un momento

-No, hasta que antes Jasper y Emmett te pidan perdón, cosa que harán – dijo Esme, sonando mandona como jamás la había escuchado antes.

-Lo siento hermana, jamás debí haber dicho algo malo de ti – dijo Jasper y se acercó a abrazarme

-Emmett… - insistió Alice

-Está bien, lo siento pequeñaja – dijo de malas ganas

-Ahora sí cariño puedes irte a tu habitación – hablo Esme con voz dulce totalmente distinta a la anterior.

En mi habitación no hice nada más que recostarme en la cama que había, supuestamente era para Ness cada vez que se quedaba conmigo, pero no le importaría si yo se la ocupaba. Miré hacia el techo y no pensé en nada, sólo deseaba que las horas pasaran rápido, que fuera pronto de día, que Renesmee fuera al instituto, hablara con Nate, que le dijera lo que había pensado de mi en la tarde que habíamos pasado juntos ayer. Y allí estaba otra vez, Nate en mis pensamientos, es que este chico es impresionante no me dejo pensar por mi misma en toda la tarde y menos en la noche.

Cuando amaneció me levanté sigilosamente, me metí a la ducha. A la hora de salir me vestí cómodamente, tenía planeado salir a cazar antes de que llegara Nessie del instituto

-Hola Mamá, Papá – saludé respectivamente a Esme y Carlisle cuando los pude ver

-¿Algún sitio en especial? – preguntó Carlisle

-No, sólo día de caza – respondí sonriendo

-Que te vaya bien cariño, según los chicos andaban unos buenos osos río arriba si es que quieres

-Gracias mamá, un oso suena excelente – le besé su mejilla y salí por la puerta de la cocina.

Corrí río arriba como me dijo Esme, este día estaba maravilloso para correr, no había sol, sólo nubes, no hacía frío pero corría un viento fresco de lo mas delicioso, me encantaba la sensación del viento chocar contra mi cara, cerré los ojos y corrí sólo con mis sentidos. Iba de lo mejor, divirtiéndome de lo mas feliz cuando de repente sentí que el fresco traía un olor maravilloso consigo, mi garganta ardió a mil grados, mi boca se llenó de ponzoña, abrí los ojos y a lo lejos divisé un oso, se debatía en tratar de cazar un salmón que revoloteaba por la posa que formaba el río, disminuí el paso, me acomodé sigilosamente entre los arbustos, esperé el momento en que el oso se diera la vuelta y estuviera bastante concentrado en su caza para lanzarme en la mía, podía sentir el sabor de la sangre de ese furioso oso en mi boca, tomé el impulso y me lancé con todas mis fuerzas; le salté al cuello, enterré perfectamente mis colmillos en él y su vida ya fue historia.

Cuando el oso estuvo prácticamente seco, dejé su cuerpo muerto a un lado del río, el salmón que trataba de cazar siguió su rumbo. Me puse de pie a la orilla del río y me acomodé la blusa, el oso se había resistido un poco al principio así que me desordenó, estaba arreglándome cuando sentí unos aplausos de entre los arbustos, dirigí mi mirada hacia allá, pude ver como Emmett se levantaba y caminaba hacia mi

-Excelente, rápida, cuidadosa, sigilosa, directa, me encanta – dijo como orgulloso

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté aireada

-Venía por ese mismo oso, pero me parece que llegué un poco tarde

-Al parecer – respondí indiferente

-Me gusta tu forma de cazar

-Gracias – respondí fría. Comencé a caminar de vuelta a casa pero Emmett caminó conmigo - ¿se te ofrece algo más? – pregunté

-¿Ahora no puedo caminar junto a mi hermana pequeña? – respondió con una pregunta

-Pensé que no querías tener una "cualquiera" de hermana – dije

-Vamos, ¿seguirás con eso?

-Tú lo dijiste, es porque lo piensas, aparte ayer tus disculpas no fueron lo más agradables que digamos – admití

-Lo se, es que me pone de los pelos que mis pequeñajas ya tengan sus cosas, no se sus vidas, sus problemas amorosos, no se… - admitió

-Así que, ¿es solo eso? – pregunté

-Ajam – respondió un poco avergonzado

-Emmett, por dios no puedo creerlo, es que no me cabe en la cabeza, sabes que nunca dejaré a mi familia de lado, menos Ness, siempre serás mi hermano mayor idiota – le dije mientras me abalancé sobre él a abrazarlo. Me sonrió y me tomó en el aire

-¡Carrera hasta la casa! – Gritó cuando me puso por pies – ¡A que no me ganas pequeñaja!

-¡Te puedo apostar que lo haré! – grité

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, podía sentir las fuertes carcajadas de Emmett a mi lado, íbamos a la par, llegó primero al jardín, pero yo crucé primero el umbral de la puerta

-¿No que me ibas a ganar? –dije ganadora

-Llegué primero al jardín – alegó

-¡PERDEDOR! – le grité entre risas

-¿Quién se ríe tanto? – preguntó Ness saliendo de la cocina

-¡Ness! – grité

-Nicole, basta con los gritos, esto parece casa de locos – dijo Esme pasando por la sala

-Lo siento – respondí y le sonreí

-Está bien soy perdedor, pero por lo menos no gritona – dijo Emmett burlándose al pasar por mi lado

-Lo que tú digas ¡Perdedor! – le dije mientras me reí

-¿Qué tal la caza? – Preguntó Nessie acercándose a mi – Veo que te arreglaste con el tío Emm

-Excelente, si. Ahora tú vienes conmigo que tenemos que hablar – le dije apresuradamente, la tomé del brazo y la jalé hasta mi habitación

-¿Qué quieres conversar? – dijo haciéndose la ingenua mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Vamos, no te hagas – le dije - ¿hablaste con él?

-¿Con él, quién? – se seguía haciendo

-Vamos, ¿hablaste con Nate? – pregunté esperanzada

-Hablar, hablar, no – dijo

-¿No te dijo nada?

-Decir, decir, sí

-Vamos, Renesmee Carlie Cullen no juegues conmigo – dije un poco enfadada

-Es que habló prácticamente él todo el santo día, ni siquiera me dejó decir ni pío, que Nicole aquí, que tu prima allá, que ayer acá… - se hizo la cabreada

-¿En serio?

-Te estoy diciendo, me pidió eso sí que te dijera que tenían que hablar, para programar la cita que le debes y te puedo asegurar que ni le molestó que tuvieras su cazadora

-Mierda, debo devolvérsela – dije poniéndome de pie

-Si, pero no ahora, está cuidando a Agie que estaba un poco enferma – respondió Ness

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-No lo sé, estaba con fiebre y no se que síntomas mas

De repente sonó el móvil de Ness, lo miró y se sonrió, estiró su mano con el móvil en ella para que pudiera ver quién era el que la llamaba, miré y pude ver claro como en la pequeña pantalla del móvil decía; llamada entrante de: "Nate".

**:O que pasará? :OOOOO chan chaaaan! XDDDDD espero que les vaya gustando la historia :D porfavor :( dejenme reviews para saberlo he estado pensando seriamente en alguna segunda temporada o algo asi debido a la insistencia de algunas amigas XDDDDD pero tambien debo saberlo de mis lectoras :( ojala me lo hagan saber**

**que esten bien (: besoooos...**


	13. Chapter 13

-Contesta – la alenté

-No hazlo tú – me dijo mientras me pasaba el móvil

-Pero es tu móvil

-Pero le encantará que contestes tú – me discutió

-Pero te esta llamando a ti, aparte ya va a cortar, contesta – le dije mientras le pasaba su móvil como por décima vez, el pobre había estado de mano en mano mientras discutíamos.

Nessie tomó de malas ganas su móvil y se sentó en la cama, yo me senté a su lado mientras escuchaba como atendía el móvil…

_[-Nate…_

_-Ness, hola, siento llamarte pero necesito tu ayuda por favor – sonaba afligido. Nessie me miró desconcertada_

_-Si claro, dime en que te puedo ayudar_

_-Es Agie, está mal, la fiebre le subió demasiado_

_-¿Estás solo con ella?_

_-No, mamá está acá pero no desea sacarla de casa, puede hacerle peor_

_-¿Quieres que Carlisle la vaya a visitar?_

_-Por eso te llamaba, si pudiera ser posible – sonó suplicante_

_-Claro le pregunto de inmediato, quédate tranquilo que vamos enseguida_

_-Gracias Ness de verdad_

_-De nada, Nate, te veo al rato_

_-Está bien_]… cortó

-Tú cámbiate rápido que yo voy por Carlisle, toma la cazadora de Nate y te espero en 5 minutos para irnos a su casa… apresúrate – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

Me quedé petrificada, fue mucha información, muchas órdenes en tan poco tiempo. Me vestí rápido, opté por una blusa sencilla, unos jeans ajustados y zapatos de tacón bajo, de paso me miré en el espejo, estaba bien, pero mi cabello estaba despeinado, pronto tendría que cortarlo, me traía loca tener que peinarlo por lo menos 3 veces al día…

-¡Nicole o te apresuras o nos vamos sin ti! – gritó Renesmee

-¡Ya voy! – tomé la cazadora de Nate que estaba encima de la cama y corrí hacia las escaleras

Carlisle aceptó de inmediato ir a revisar a la hermana pequeña de Nate, con él llevaba su maletín, nos subimos al Mercedes y partimos rápido.

Llegamos en cuestión de segundos a la casa de Nate, Carlisle dejó el coche en la entrada, nos bajamos y tocamos suavemente la puerta…

-Dr. Cullen – dijo una señora joven, supuse que era la madre de Nate y Agatha – Soy Claire Weisser, la madre de la niña

-Buenas tardes Sra. Weisser – dijo cordialmente Carlisle - ¿Dónde está la pequeña?

-Por acá, por acá pase – dijo la madre de Nate un poco desesperada – Ness, hola cariño – abrazó a Nessie y me quedó mirando

-Es mi prima, Nicole Wells

-Hola querida – dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Hola Sra. Weisser – dije mientras le devolvía el abrazo, era muy dulce

Los cuatro pasamos a la sala en donde estaba la pequeña Agie en el sillón, bastante arropada y con su carita rojita como tomate fresco

-¿Qué le sucedió? – empezó a preguntar Carlisle mientras sacaba las cosas de su maletín

-Creo que le entró un resfrío, pero nunca antes le había dado tan fuerte…

Dejé de escuchar lo que hablaba Claire en cuanto sentí que me hablaron en el oído

-Gracias por venir… - me dijo Nate por lo bajo

-De nada – susurré de vuelta

-Nate, hijo puedes traer agua fría para tu hermana – ordenó Claire

-Si, por supuesto… acompáñame a la cocina – me volvió a decir en un susurro. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó por el corredor a la cocina

Tomó una especie de bol, la llenó de agua fría, caminó de vuelta a la sala, yo iba a seguirlo pero me detuvo con una mano

-Espérame aquí vuelvo de inmediato – me dijo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-Gracias cariño – escuché decir a Claire y pude ver como Nate volvía a la cocina por el pasillo

Yo permanecía donde mismo me había dejado él, a un lado de la puerta de la cocina.

-Ahora sí – dijo – Hola Nicks – me saludó, nadie me había dicho nunca así, pero me gustó

-Hola Nate – le dije y sonreí

-Toma asiento – me ofreció sacando una de las sillas de su comedor para invitarme a sentar en la mesa

-Estoy bien, gracias – respondí

-¿Segura?

-Si – respondí segura – Toma traje tu cazadora – le dije estirando mi mano que sostenía su chaqueta – ayer olvidé entregártela, aparte te fuiste tan rápido

-Gracias, no tenías porque – la recibió pero al hacer esto rozó su mano con la mía, por inercia corrí mi mano y la puse detrás de mi espalda

-La verdad es que sí debía, como tú dijiste, tu ropa no me queda muy bien, no va con mi estilo – puse cara de pena falsa y nos reímos juntos.

-…Así que no te gusta mi ropa – afirmó mientras se acercaba

-Para mí no, o sea es bonita, en ti, no en mí – estaba nerviosa, jamás me había pasado, estaba inquieta

-O sea quieres decir… ¿yo me veo bien en ella? – preguntó ya en frente mío

-Ajam – asentí, presentía que nada bueno podía suceder por la manera en que Nate se me acercaba

-Supongo que ya pensaste cuando sería la cita que me debes… - dijo mientras colocaba uno de los mechones de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja

-… No lo había pensado – respondí y sonreí coquetamente

-Mmm... me parece mas, muy mal… no siempre estoy disponible, ¿sabes? – burló devolviéndome la sonrisa

-… Lo tendré en cuenta – contesté, esto se estaba poniendo color de hormiga, la familia de Nate, Carlisle y Ness estaban en la sala, y yo estaba peligrosamente cerca de Nate; él cada vez se acercaba más…

-¡Ejem! – interrumpió Ness, agradecí por ello – me vine hacia acá… Carlisle estaba inyectando a Agie… ustedes saben como me pongo de nerviosa con ver aunque sea una gotita ínfima de sangre – me dio una mirada cómplice, sabía que debía poner cuidado

-Oh, pobre Ness… - dijo Nate alejándose de mí – tan débil – la abrazó, me sentí mal, no quería que se alejara de mí, serían… ¿celos?... no, no creo, imposible

-No interrumpí nada, o ¿sí? – consultó Renesmee mientras se deshacía del abrazo de Nate

-No, nada… - respondí de mala gana

-De hecho, sí – me debatió Nate, lo miré confusa

-Mmm, ¿qué cosa?, si se puede saber… - insistió Nessie

-Estaba preguntado a tu prima ¿Cuándo se va a decidir a saldar la deuda que tiene pendiente? – abrí los ojos como platos debido a su pregunta

-Y… ¿qué te respondió?

-Nada, se lo estaba pensando

-Ufff..., si fuera ella saldría contigo el jueves a la noche, dicen que en Port Ángeles estrenan una película – respondió Renesmee mientras dirigía su mirada hacia mi esperando una respuesta

-Una película suena bien – respondí a Nessie, aceptando a la vez la cita con Nate

-¡BIEN! – gritó efusivamente él y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que lo había hecho. Me miró acomplejado, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo y al parecer funcionó - … entonces el jueves a la noche paso por ti

-Ajam, suena excelente – juré

-Perfecto – habló Nessie orgullosa – ahora vamos a ver si Carlisle terminó, "Nicks" – eso último lo acentuó.

Me tomó de la mano sacándome de la cocina en la que nos encontrábamos en ese momento. Carlisle ya estaba listo, le había dejado unas indicaciones a Claire sobre Agatha, nos despedimos de los Weisser, Agie ya parecía mejor, en su pequeña y dulce cara reinaba un color mas rosáceo que el rojo fresco que la abordaba hace un rato, su madre estaba muy agradecida, con Nate al despedirnos juramos nuestra cita del jueves y acordamos la hora exacta del encuentro… 8pm

La noche no pasó lo bastantemente rápido como yo quería, menos el día siguiente en que no pude ver a Ness, después de ir al instituto fue de caza con Edward y Bella, para así después pasar una tranquila tarde con su enamorado Jake.

El jueves llegó… trayendo consigo toda la emoción, nerviosismo y ansiedad de una primera cita, Alice y Renesmee habían acordado elegirme el atuendo de esta noche, Rosalie me ayudaría con mi cabello, aunque yo quisiera hacer algo distinto, no llegamos a ningún termino medio por el cual me quedaría igual, esta decisión no me agradó mucho por lo mismo ahora estoy enfrente del espejo con unas tijeras en mi mano dispuesta a cortar mi hermoso y largo cabello, me aferré con fuerzas al elemento cortopunzante de mi mano, lo abrí y me dispuse a cortar la cabellera, mientras lo hacía recordé una conversación que tuve con Carlisle ayer, en la cual me había sentido tan ignorante al pensar que mi poder estaba refugiado en mi cabello, que tontería, mi padre me tranquilizó, me dijo que cualquiera que no supiera de que se trataba esa nueva vida que era para mi probablemente hubiese pensado lo mismo, esto de verdad me tranquilizó bastante, también estuvimos analizando la facilidad con la que podía estar cerca de Nate sin que la sed se apoderara de mis pensamientos, llegamos a la conclusión que debido a mi poder mi mente podía distraerse con más cosas aún que la de los vampiros normales, fue una conclusión razonable. Dejé de pensar en eso en cuando me miré en el espejo, mi cabello ya me llegaba al pecho, los rizos característicos de él se hicieron notar mucho mas, me gustaba, ahora ¿que debía hacer?, ¿me dejaba flequillo o no? Mientras me debatía en la duda escuché un grito ahogado de Alice que estaba en el piso de abajo

-¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON TU CABELLO?

Sentí como sus sigilosos y delicados pasos subían desesperados la escalera, me tocó la puerta

-Abre de inmediato – me amenazó - ¡Ahora Nicole! – gritó frenética

-Ya voy – dije mientras dejaba la tijera en el lavamanos y me dirigía a abrirle la puerta

-Dios – dijo Alice cuando me vio, puso los ojos como platos – Mira nada mas como has quedado

Me puso delante del espejo y me pude ver como me estaba mostrando Alice, definitivamente no había nada bueno en mi corte personal, el pelo estaba todo lleno de machetes, partes mas largas, otras mas cortas, menos mal que no me corté el flequillo yo sola pensé

-Oops – dije mientras le dirigía una sonrisa inocente

-Rose, ¿puedes venir? – llamó Alice mientras me sentaba en una silla mediana y tomaba las tijeras

-¿ Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Rosalie mientras entraba en el baño, cuando me vio, puso una cara peor que la de Alice, yo le sonreí inocentemente – sabía que esto pasaría… dame las tijeras Alice, yo lo arreglo – dijo y amablemente empezó a recortar mi cabello

Cuando estuvo casi listo me preguntó si deseaba el flequillo, le dije que si me quedaba bien, que lo dejara, así lo hizo. A los minutos estuvo listo, cuando me mostró en el espejo realmente estaba bonita, me gustaba mi cabello de ahora, abracé a Rose y le agradecí demasiado, ella me hizo prometerle que jamás haría algo así sin su consentimiento, accedí no tenía ni la mas minima posibilidad de decirle que no. Alice me vistió y arregló en mi habitación. Renesmee me ayudó tratando de distraerme para que no me pusiera nerviosa, me hablaba de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza, agradecí bastante ese hecho, porque cuando eran alrededor de las 7:30pm ya no aguantaba más la ansiedad, era raro que me sucediera eso, según me habían contado generalmente los vampiros no se ponen nerviosos, pero yo lo estaba y más aún si pensaba que Nate estaba por llegar.

Cuando lo hizo sólo salí de la casa sin dejarlo entrar, por supuesto, estaban todos allí dentro, hubiésemos tenido que decirle más mentiras, y era algo que quería evitar totalmente hoy.

Nate estaba realmente hermoso, elegante, tenía todo.

-Wow, estas realmente hermosa – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza

-Gracias – le respondí, si hubiese sido humana más que seguro que me estaría sonrojada – tú también – le dije

-Pues la situación lo ameritaba – habló mientras me abría la puerta del coche

-Muchas gracias señor Nathaniel Weisser – le dije mientras sonreía

-De nada señorita Nicole Wells – me devolvió la sonrisa

Entre al famoso Natemóvil, me senté en el lado del copiloto mientras Nate se daba la vuelta ágilmente, al hacer esto me hizo desviar mi mirada hacia la casa, pude ver como toda mi familia me observaba por una ventana del segundo piso, sentí vergüenza, pero a la misma vez me sentí apoyada.

-A ver una película se ha dicho… – dijo emocionado.

En el camino no hablamos mucho, sólo nos dedicamos a observarnos y sonreírnos, me encontraba cómoda allí con él, estaba feliz, definitivamente debo agradecer a Alice haberme mandado así a buscar a Ness el otro día, aunque ese día estuve muy incómoda debo admitir que tenía toda la razón, a veces resultaba tan irritante, siempre tenía la razón o se salía con la suya.

Cuando llegamos a Port Ángeles, dejamos el coche en un estacionamiento privado y nos dirigimos al cine, Nate me llevaba tomada de la mano, no le molestó el frío de ella, esto me preocupó de principio, pero después me di cuenta que el ambiente estaba frío así que no importaba mucho.

Entramos al cine, había un poco de gente, pero no mucha, fuimos a ver la cartelera, habían varias películas en exhibición, unas de acción, otras de guerra, otras comedias y las infaltables románticas.

-¿Cuál te gustaría ver? – preguntó Nate mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Cuál te gustaría ver a ti? – pregunté de vuelta

-La que sea que a ti te guste

-Vamos, elige tú – le sonreí para seguir el juego

-No, elige tú – me dijo y sonrió aún más

-No, el caballero manda esta noche – dije y después me arrepentí de haberlo dicho, la cara de Nate se volvió pícara

-¿Segura? – preguntó

-Mejor elijo yo, ¿cierto?

-Si, me parece

-Mmm, ¿The Notebook? (Diario de una Pasión) – le pregunté

-Lo que quieras esta noche – dijo mientras acarició mi mejilla, me hizo sentir cosquillas este hecho, por lo cual le apresuré

-Vamos a comprar los boletos – dije mientras jalaba de su mano en dirección a la boletería.

-Dos por favor – pidió Nate a la chica de los boletos.

La chica lo observaba demasiado, realmente me molestó este hecho, por el cual me aferré aún mas a su mano, la cual sostenía la mía y le abracé por la espalda, pude ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en la hermosa cara de Nate, a la chica se le desfiguró la cara, entregó rápido los boletos y nos indicó la sala.

-¿Palomitas? – preguntó mirando mis ojos

-Mmm… no me gustan – dije excusándome y le sonreí

-Está bien, compraré para mi entonces – dijo y me llevó al almacén del cine – Una palomita pequeña – pidió

-¿Algo para beber? – preguntó el tipo encargado

-¿Soda? – me preguntó Nate

-Está bien… - acepté, algo debía aceptar esta noche, sino Nate pensaría que soy anoréxica o algo por el estilo

-Dos sodas de fruta – pidió Nate -… y, ¿a que se debió ese abrazo de recién? – preguntó

-¿No lo puedo hacer? – pregunté desafiante y me deshice de su mano, alejándome un poco, fingiendo haber sido herida

-Claro que si, sólo que fue repentino – dijo mientras se acercó y me abrazó- creo que querías darle celos a la chica… - me susurró en el oído

-¡¿YO? – pregunté

-Sus sodas y su palomita – avisó el encargado, entregó las cosas y Nate pagó

-Vamos, celosita – me dijo, tomó mi mano nuevamente y me llevó a la sala del cine.

Estábamos ya adentro, nos sentamos al final de las butacas, miré instintivamente a Nate y él me sonrió, los comerciales de las películas nuevas comenzaron, desvié mi mirada hacia la pantalla gigante.

La película comenzó rápido, era la típica película romántica, la chica adinerada enamorada del chico pobre, vivían un amor loco y desesperado, con ansias demás, desenfrenado, Nate estaba pendiente de las imágenes pude curiosear, llevaba las pequeñas palomitas a su boca como por instinto, sonreí por ello, parecía un robot, su boca las recibía y masticaba de manera sencilla, sus labios se veía tan sensuales, tan hermosos con la luz del cine, carnosos que me daban ganas de saltarle encima y comérselos a besos. Nate se dio cuenta que lo observaba como una boba, me miró a los ojos como acostumbraba hacerlo, me sonrió y pasó su brazo derecho por mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia él, recosté mi cabeza suavemente en su hombro, bebí un poco de el asqueroso líquido que había accedido a que Nate me comprara para disimular, y de ahí no quité mis ojos de la pantalla.

-¿Te gustó? – preguntó cuando salíamos del cine

-Ajam, estuvo buena – dije

-¿Sabes que pienso?

-No Nate, ¿qué piensas? – pregunté incrédula

-Pienso que no tomaste en cuenta la película, porque me estuviste observando la mayor parte de ella – dijo pícaro sonriendo

-¡MENTIRA! – grité y lo empujé para alejarlo de mí

-Jajá jajá – rió fuerte – Vamos Nicks, era sólo una broma – me abrazó por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura

-Eres pesado conmigo – dije haciéndome la dolida e hice un puchero

-Nicks, lo siento, es que soy así y contigo no puedo evitarlo – dijo dándome la vuelta

Todavía tenía el falso puchero en mi cara, Nate soltó un brazo de mi cintura, lo subió a mi cara, tocó mis labios para deshacer el puchero, estaba tan cerca de mí, podía sentir su respiración chocando contra mi cara, sentía sus ojos tan profundos en mí, mirando directamente a los míos, cegándolos de todo alrededor, pude ver como una coqueta sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de Nate…

-Vamos a comer – dijo jalando suave de mi por mi cintura

-¿A comer? – pregunté dudosa, no podía seguir comiendo esas cosas asquerosas humanas, aunque fuera para disimular

-¿No quieres? – preguntó sorprendido

-La verdad… no tengo hambre – dije

-Está bien, quedará para otra vez entonces – dijo un poco decepcionado

-Lo siento – traté de disculparme

-No te preocupes, recuerdas… lo que tú quieras esta noche. Te parece si vamos al auto, está haciendo un poco de frío

-Ajam – asentí

Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento en donde estaba el auto, subimos rápido, lo encendió, pero no arrancó

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – me preguntó

-Es tarde – le recordé – mañana tienes instituto

-La verdad es que no me interesa mucho el instituto en este momento – rió y yo me uní

-Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos ya, no quiero que Ness me eche la culpa de que llegues lleno de ojeras mañana a clases

-Como quieras – dijo y arrancó el coche

Cuando ya llevábamos un tiempo de camino pude divisar una playa a la orilla de la carretera, le hablé desesperadamente a Nate para que detuviera el coche, me había dado unas ganas locas de bajarme y caminar por la arena, hace mucho que no lo hacía tan libremente, aparte me sentía tan feliz en ese momento. Nate obviamente me hizo caso y detuvo el coche a un lado, me bajé frenética y corrí hacia la arena, me quité los tacones, corrí a paso humano, por supuesto, pero a mi manera, me di la vuelta para ver a Nate, éste estaba apoyado en el coche aún, me observaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos, caminé hacia él, tranquilamente

-Así que te gusta la playa – afirmó

-Me encanta – dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo jalaba para que me acompañara

-¿Que otras cosas mas te gustan? – comenzó mientras caminábamos alrededor

-Mejor hazme preguntas, sino será un monólogo prácticamente – sonreí

-Mmm… ¿Color favorito? – preguntó

-Dorado, ¿el tuyo? – pregunté de vuelta

-Azul, eres inteligente – me dijo

-Si tú quieres saber de mí, yo también quiero saber de ti – admití

-Está bien, ¿película favorita?, la de hoy no cuenta – rió

-The Departed (Los Infiltrados) – respondí sin vacilar - ¿la tuya?

-La misma – me miró sorprendido – es genial cuando descubren quien era la verdadera rata de Costello

-Lo sé, me encanta – dije y sonreímos

-¿Música?

-Me encanta, sobre todo la que te relaja, que te hace reflexionar sobre tu vida y tus metas

-Qué poética – dijo y rió

-Idiota burlón – le saqué la lengua - ¿Cómo esta Agie? – pregunté

-Mejor, cuando me vine estaba viendo al idiota de Bob Esponja, se la pasa todo el día viéndolo, no sé que le encuentra, es tan… estúpido – dijo

-¿QUÉ? – Chillé – Bob no es estúpido – alegué

-¿Te gusta Bob Esponja? – preguntó sorprendido

-¿Qué tiene?, es bueno – admití

-Con razón eres así – estalló en carcajadas

-¡Estúpido eres tú! – grité riendo

Lo comencé a perseguir tratando de atraparlo, él corría mientras seguía riendo, la estaba pasando de maravillas, Nate corría como loco de allá a acá, ya no podía más de risa, hasta que en un momento lo atrapé y lo estampé de espaldas contra la arena, nos seguimos riendo frenéticos, cuando calmamos un poco más nuestras risas me pude dar cuenta que estaba encima de él, traté de levantarme, pero me lo impidió, se sentó en la arena quedando así yo sentaba encima de él, me abrazó con un brazo por la cintura, con el otro acarició mi cabello

-Me encanta lo que has hecho con él – me dijo refiriéndose a él

-Gracias – acepté

-Pareces la niña perfecta, ¿no? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí

-No lo soy

-¿En que no eres buena? – preguntó aún más cerca

-Mmm… en el… amor – admití

-Pues algo podemos hacer respecto a eso.

Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el sabor de sus labios en mí, tenerlo tan cerca, me produjo miedo, ¿Qué sucedía si me descontrolaba y terminaba haciéndole daño a Nate?, me salí de mis pensamientos y pude ver a Nathaniel con los ojos cerrados ya, estiraba sus hermosos y carnosos labios hacia mi, estábamos tan quietos, en ese momento podía ocurrir cualquier cosa

-Es tarde, Carlisle debe estar preocupado – hablé interrumpiendo el fulminante momento

-Lo siento – dijo Nate sonrojándose

-Tranquilo – dije mientras me ponía de pie

-Hace frío, toma – habló mientras me pasaba su chaqueta para que me la pusiera

-Gracias – agradecí

Caminamos al coche en silencio, sabía que había manchado la hermosa salida con Nate, pero debía sentirme segura de lo que estaba haciendo, debía estar segura de mis sentimientos hacia este chico, debía saber si estaba preparada para algo con el corazón nuevamente

-Me la pasé genial – admití cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen

-Yo también – dijo mientras me dedicaba una de sus tan seductoras sonrisas – debemos repetirlo

-Definitivamente – acordé – que estés bien

-Tu también, nos hablamos

-Gracias por tu chaqueta – dije mientras se la devolvía

-De nada, que duermas bien – si supiera que no duermo

-Tu igual, adiós Nate – me despedí

-Adiós Nicks – me habló y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla – Nos vemos pronto

Asentí, bajé del auto, le hice señas de despedida, arrancó rápidamente y se perdió en el camino. Me di la vuelta para entrar a mi casa, la abrí lentamente, estaban todos expectantes en la sala, me miraron con cara de que debería contar todo con lujos y detalles, yo sólo sonreí y me apoyé en la puerta de entrada en cuanto la cerré.

**Emmmm pues nada u.u me doy cuenta que ya nadie me lee :( pero no importa u.u si alguien lee esto... pues nada mas que lo disfrute :B**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH XD y pueden encontrar la vestimenta de los chicos en mi perfil (: XD**


	14. Chapter 14

-¿Y? – preguntó primero Alice

-¿Qué? – pregunté de vuelta

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada, fuimos al cine y después nos vinimos

-¿Nada más? – preguntó insistente

-Nop – dije como niña pequeña e inflé mis mejillas

-¿Segura? – preguntó Jasper del sillón

-Ajam

-¿Ni siquiera intentó besarte? – preguntó Emmett un poco inquieto mientras se acercaba a mí

-… - hice una pausa – pues eso hermanito querido es algo que no sabrás – le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Así que… lo intento – trató de afirmar Rosalie mientras me sentaba a su lado en el suelo

-Por supuesto, ¿no le ves la cara de felicidad que tiene? – dijo Esme, yo sólo sonreí

-¿Por qué tu vestido y tu cabello tienen arena de playa? – preguntó Rosalie mientras sacaba la arenilla de los pliegues de mi vestido

-Ah, eso… mmm… es sólo que nos bajamos a una playa en el camino hacia acá a jugar un poco – reconocí un poco avergonzada

-Eres una pequeñaja – dijo Emmett burlándose, le saqué la lengua

-Así es, y como soy una niña pequeña me corresponde ir a mi habitación temprano – dije mientras me puse de pie

-Está bien – dijo Alice – pero no dudes en que molestaremos a Edward para que nos cuente igual cuando lea tu mente

-Pues no se quejen en cuando no les diga nada porque no voy a pensarlo mas – dije con una gran sonrisa triunfadora en mi cara

Subí a mi habitación, cerré cuidadosamente mi puerta, caminé hacia mi ventana y allí me senté. Abrace mis rodillas con los brazos, realmente no podía dejar de pensar en Nate, todo lo que hicimos esa tarde, que estuvimos sólo a centímetros de besarnos, que la chica de los boletos me había hecho sentir celos, que él con tanta gracia me había hecho reír a carcajadas, me había provocado jugar como una infante, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía, había sacado un lado de mí que hace muchos años nadie había podido volver a sacar.

Comencé a ver como el sol salía, el tiempo pensando en Nathaniel se pasaba muy rápido, cuando fue ya mas de mañana, me saqué el vestido, me lo había dejado puesto toda la noche, todavía conservaba el olor de la chaqueta de Nate, me dispuse a ir a la ducha a tratar de sacarme la arenilla que había en mi cabello. Cuando estuve dentro de ella fue extraño, mi cabello estaba tan corto comparado con antes que ni siquiera lo sentía, estaba ligero como una pluma, amaba lo que Rose había echo con él, hasta a Nate le gustaba, y allí estaba de nuevo, él en mis pensamientos otra vez, una y otra vez.

Salí de la ducha, me vestí con jeans sencillos y una remera suelta para arriba, bajé las escaleras, saludé a Alice y Jasper que estaban en la sala viendo un programa de televisión sobre enfermedades hereditarias, Carlisle se había ido temprano al hospital, Rose y Emmett habían dicho que se iban a cazar, Edward con Bella debían estar en su respectiva casa, Ness estaba en el instituto como último día de la semana de clases y Esme, ¿Dónde estaba Esme?

-¿Dónde esta Esme? – pregunté a Alice

-Adentro en la cocina – me indicó

Entré en la cocina, exactamente mi madre estaba allí, trataba de hacer algo que habían mostrado en la televisión, se veía algo complicada, decidí ayudarle

-¿Puedo? – le dije mientras tomaba un pequeño cuchillo

-Si cariño, por supuesto

Tomé la especie de masa que estaba formando Esme y comencé a darle forma de una pequeña niña, decidí formarle alas, sería como un ángel, justo como Esme

-Me encanta cariño – reconoció cuando se pudo dar cuenta de lo que hacía

-Gracias, será para ti

-Muchas gracias querida – dijo y me besó en la mejilla – y a ver… se que esa carita quiere decir algo, cuéntame

-Mamá, ni siquiera yo sabía que quería hablar contigo – la miré con los ojos como platos

-Ajajá, instinto maternal, vamos cariño cuéntale a mami, ¿cómo lo pasaste ayer?

-Lo sabía, me engatusas madre – le miré falsamente herida, se sonrió -… está bien, nada pues lo pasé bien, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, debo reconocer

-¿Lo harán de nuevo?, eso de salir

-Eso espero – admití, mientras miraba la pequeña niña que se formaba en mis manos

-Cielo puedo sentir en tu mirada que te atrae el chico – declaró mientras buscaba mi mirada

-Esme, empiezo a pensar que es mucho más que una atracción simplemente – reconocí

-¿Te gusta?

-Creo, lo peor es que creo que me gusta mucho más de lo que debería gustarme - declaré

-Ohh cielo, eso es grandioso hija, me alegra tanto – dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarme – ¿piensas hablar con él? – preguntó, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería

-Creo que si, antes de formarle cualquier tipo de falsa ilusión – esa frase mas bien se adaptaba a mi también, no quería formarme ningún tipo de falsa esperanza si es que Nate no deseaba estar conmigo después que supiera lo que soy.

Mientras hablaba con Esme en la cocina, sentimos cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió abruptamente, escuchamos unos pasos correr por la sala y unos gritos a modo de saludo, era Nessie, venía frenética, corriendo desesperada y con la respiración agitada. Cuando entró en la cocina me miró con cara de emoción, pero no dijo nada, saludó a Esme con un "¿Que tal abue?", la besó delicadamente en su mejilla, avanzó hacia mi, finalmente me habló

-¡Debes contármelo todo, AHORA! – miré a mi madre con cara de disculpa, ya que la dejaría sola, porque nadie me salvaría de Ness y sus interrogantes.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho, ¿es que tu no te das cuenta de que Nate muere por ti? – preguntó al fin cuando terminé de contarle todo lo sucedido la noche anterior

-Pero que querías que hiciera, ¿Qué lo besara como si nada? – Renesmee me observó con cara de obviedad – Ness… yo no podía… no puedo… debo aclarar y pensar las cosas, antes de adentrarme en un asunto como este, yo no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo – ella se acercó a mi, ya que estaba en la ventana de mi habitación y ella estaba a los pies de la cama

-Pero… Nate… no es… Alec – se sentó junto a mí en el balcón

-Lo sé, es solo que no puedo arriesgarme así como así, aparte con Nate es mucho más diferente de lo que fue con Alec. Yo… no quiero hacerle daño – dije con un tono de tristeza en la voz

-Lo entiendo, aunque no creo que seas capaz

-Renesmee, yo no se si puedo controlarme aún

-Pero Carlisle dice que para ti es mucho más fácil…

-También se eso, mas que perfectamente, créeme, pero no me refiero al hecho de que puedo matarlo algún día, me refiero a lo emocional, no se si podré controlarme para no estar enamorada de él – admití

-Nicks, eso es algo que no se controla, el amor es algo que llega cuando uno menos lo espera – agregó con una pequeña sonrisa en su adorable rostro

-Lo tengo mas que presente, aún recuerdo lo que sucedió antes, – me refería a Alec – es sólo que esta vez quiero estar más preparada. Decidí decirle la verdad a Nate, Ness, quiero que esta vez sea diferente, no sabes cuanto deseo que sea así – en su cara se dibujó la preocupación literalmente.

-¿Se lo dijiste a la familia? – preguntó con el seño fruncido

-No, pensaba hacerlo ahora

-Quizás deberías, esto es una decisión que nos involucra a todos, podría ser… complicado

-Créeme que estoy conciente de eso, por lo mismo no quiero seguirle mintiendo a Nate, será lo mejor

En cuanto comuniqué mis deseos a mi familia estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, Carlisle me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado en como decírselo, Alice agregó que estaría atenta a cualquier situación de peligro, tanto como para Nate como para mí, agradecí mucho a mi familia, Edward a pesar de estar todavía un poco distanciados, se me acercó a pedirme perdón, lo hice de inmediato, no aguantaba mas sin mi hermano favorito, le pedí el Mercedes a Carlisle, sentía la necesidad de hablar con Nathaniel de inmediato, deseaba hacerlo con desesperación, pero mucho mas deseaba verlo otra vez, con eso era feliz.

Y así que aquí me encuentro, afuera de la casa de Nate, en el Mercedes de mi padre, titubeando si entrar o no, pero debía hacerlo, ¿que le diría?, Hey Nate, ¿sabías que soy vampiro, que me convirtió mi ex novio, que mi familia completa son vampiros, que tu mejor amiga es mitad vampiro-mitad humana y que está imprimada con Jake, si él mismo, que es un licántropo? Y con una sonrisa en la cara. Dios mío no sabía que decirle, debía relajarme, lo primero era llevarlo a un lugar mas tranquilo, relajado, donde pudiéramos conversar solos…

-Hola – saludé y le sonreí en cuanto me abrió la puerta

-¡Nicks! – gritó y me abrazó - ¿Qué tal?

-Nada, mmm… ¿puedes salir? – le pregunté directa

-Si, si por supuesto, espérame iré por mi cazadora – me pidió mientras se adentraba en su casa

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó curioso mientras yo manejaba

-A un lugar tranquilo, te quiero platicar de algo – respondí mientras miraba directamente a sus ojos azul cielo

-¿La Srta. Wells me está secuestrando? – se sonrió

-Algo por el estilo – dije siguiéndole el juego

Finalmente decidí llevarlo a la playa en la cual habíamos estado la noche anterior, era tranquila y solitaria, nada sucedería allí. Lo invité a ir conmigo a la orilla, nos sentamos en la arena frente a frente, su mirada intrigante me ponía de los pelos…

Comencé a hablarle nerviosa, estaba jugando con la arena en mis manos, se me estaba haciendo realmente difícil en un comienzo, podía ver como las expresiones de Nate cambiaban con cada nuevo detalle, decidí contarle todo lo de Alec, lo de mi familia, lo de Ness, lo de Jake, todo.

Cuando terminé de hablar se hizo un silencio incómodo, su rostro hermoso era un dilema no sabía que diría hasta que por fin después de unos minutos habló

-¿Eso quiere decir que eres mas fuerte que yo? – preguntó, no era exactamente lo que pensé que preguntaría

-Si, Nate…

-No, yo hablo ahora, ¿eres más rápida que yo? – me interrumpió

-Si – admití – mucho mas rápida que tu

Él se puso de pie, no sabía a donde se dirigía, deseaba gritarle que no se fuera, todo se había derrumbado, Nate se iba de mi lado, sin decir ni una palabra, me sentí horrible… agaché mi cabeza y seguí jugando con la arena en mis manos, no quería insistirle, mas que mal era su decisión. Estaba pensando tratando de convencerme a mi misma que no era malo que Nate reaccionara así cuando sentí que alguien se dirigía a mí. Me tomó de los brazos por la espalda, no supe quien era, me levantó y me puso frente a frente.

-Así que, ¿cómo será?, ¿seré yo el mas débil de los dos? – preguntó Nate cuando lo pude ver

-Nate, eso no importa…

-¿Pero cómo que no?, ¿acaso tu me protegerás a mi? – habló un poco desconcertado, su pregunta me produjo un poco de gracia y me sonreí – tampoco es para que te rías – agregó un tanto molesto

-Nate, yo te protegería aunque yo fuera la mas débil de los dos, siempre – comenté, me deshice de una de sus manos que sujetaban fuertemente mis brazos, la alcé y acaricié su cara – todo cambió drásticamente desde que te conocí – juré

-Para mi también – sujetó mi mano contra su cara, cerró sus ojos y siguió – mi vida era totalmente otra, pero cuando te conocí fue un cambio total, a pesar de que nos conocemos muy poco, siento que viniste a mejorar mi vida – abrió sus hermosos luceros y me miró fijamente – no me importa lo que seas, no me importa que eres, no me importa que comes, sólo me importas tú, simplemente tú

Cuando él dijo eso, me pude dar cuenta que de verdad lo quería demasiado, que me gustaba a un nivel infinito, en tan poco tiempo había logrado a sentir esas cosas por Nate, me sentía muy feliz con ese chico que me sostenía firmemente, mis ojos no dejaban de mirar los suyos sin desconcentrarse, lo miraba con admiración, lo quería tanto.

-Te quiero – dije en un susurro

-Como yo a ti – respondió, me abrazo de una manera que jamás olvidaré, de una forma en que sólo las personas enamoradas abrazan a la otra, sujete su cara con mis manos y lo alejé de mi hombro para observarlo frente a mi

-Nunca, nunca dejaré de quererte, me escuchas, jamás – admití y hablé con firmeza

Comencé a acercarlo poco a poco, en esos momentos realmente no quería arruinar la situación negándome, deseaba tocar sus labios suavemente con los míos, lo necesitaba, tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba poco a poco, mis ansias por besarlo crecían, sus ojos me miraban atentos y con expectación, me estiré un poco para poder tocar su boca…

Su móvil sonó, nos asustamos un poco y él se alejó, contestó rápidamente

-Aló. Si. Ajam. Está bien. No te preocupes. Vuelvo de inmediato – cortó

-¿Quién era? – pregunté

-Mi madre, desea ir al supermercado, pero no puede dejar a Agie por si sola, ¿te molestaría si volviéramos?

-No, para nada – la verdad es que si me molestaba un poco, estuve a milímetros de tener mi esperado beso y el maldito móvil interrumpió todo

-Lo siento Nicks, de verdad, por mí me quedaría acá un montón de rato

-Lo se, por mi también, pero ya basta de lamentarnos, otro día será, vámonos a cuidar a Agie – traté de sonar mas animosa, aunque creo que difícilmente lo logré.

Nate tomó de mi mano, juntos caminamos hacia el coche, me subí por el lado del piloto y él por el contrario, lo miré fijamente, sonreí al darme cuenta que él también me observaba

-Jamás olvidaré esta tarde, lo prometo – comentó tomando una de mis mejillas con su mano

-Yo tampoco, quiero que sepas que de ahora nunca te mentiré ni te ocultaré nada, lo oyes, te lo prometo – dije, él asintió y yo eché a andar el coche

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me invitó a quedarme con él, al entrar nos encontramos con su madre

-Querido – lo saludó con un abrazo - ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó

-Mamá ella es Nicole, la prima de Ness, ¿la recuerdas? – mintió a su madre por mí

-Pero claro como olvidar a esta hermosa señorita. Hola cariño ¿Cómo estas? – me saludó abrazándome también

-Muy bien Sra. Weisser, ¿cómo esta usted? – le pregunté de vuelta

-Claire, cariño Claire, estoy de maravillas y atrasada para hacer las compras – comentó, le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Nate y se fue

-Mi madre, una loca por naturaleza – habló Nate mientras me hacía pasar a la sala

-No hables así de tu madre, es adorable – le discutí

-¿Quién es ella? – escuché una pequeña vocecilla hablar desde las escaleras

-Ella es Nicole, una… amiga, Agie ven a saludar – le informó Nate

-Hola – la saludé amistosamente

-Hola, eres linda – dijo Agatha

-Oh, gracias, pues tu también, pareces una pequeña princesita – me sonreí

-Dicen por ahí que se parece a su hermano, cof, cof, cof – habló Nate y tosió falsamente

-¿De verdad?, ¿lo conoces? – le respondí bromeando

-Ajajá – rió Agie – me caíste bien, te invito, ven a ver Bob Esponja conmigo – Agie me tomó la mano y me jaló hasta el sillón

-Eso, vayan a ver su Bob Idiota

-¡No es idiota! – gritamos al mismo tiempo con Agatha, Nate se rió

-Prepararé algo de merendar – avisó y se fue a la cocina

-Así que eres su novia – afirmó la pequeña

-No, no, no… soy su amiga – le aclaré un tanto nerviosa, era bastante atrevida para ser tan pequeña

-Que raro, Nate te nombra mucho acá en casa, y también cuando duerme, bueno pues que lástima, se ven lindos juntos – juró y giró su mirada hacia el televisor

Me quedé perpleja, era una estatua en ese sillón, esa pequeña me había dejado sin habla, era tan directa, me sorprendió, pero de una buena manera.

Al rato vino Nate con una fuente de palomitas de maíz, la depositó en la mesa de centro y se vino a sentar al sillón, Agie se bajó de éste, se sentó a los pies, en el suelo, estaba como hipnotizada viendo la televisión, se echaba las palomitas a la boca como por inercia, me recordó tanto a Nate ese día en el cine, sonreí por este hecho. Su hermano estaba sentado a mi lado, con su brazo pasado por encima de mis hombros, me acomodé ligeramente, depositando suavemente mi cabeza sobre su hombro, él ante esto me estrechó aún más.

Agatha se reía a carcajada limpia, yo tampoco lo hacía nada de mal, Nate sólo se sonreía, de vez en cuando miraba por el rabillo del ojo y lo encontraba mirándome tiernamente. Bob estaba por terminar, cuando sentí que Nate se movió un poco para alcanzar un cojín que había depositado encima del sillón lo tomó con fuerza y lo lanzó contra su hermana, Agie recibió todo el proyectil en su cabeza, logrando que se cayera de lado junto con todas las palomitas encima, me produjo tanta gracia que no pude evitar explotar en carcajadas, una costumbre realmente heredada de Emmett, Agatha me lanzó una mirada asesina y Nate explotó en más risas que yo. Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a él, le fruncí el seño y me puse de pie

-Está bien, está bien, lo admito fui yo – admitió entre risas

-Lo sospeché desde un principio – agregó Agie lanzándome una mirada cómplice

-Agatha, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – le pregunté malévola

-Pero por supuesto – aceptó la pequeña

En una cosa de segundos nos lanzamos contra Nathaniel, comenzamos a hacerle cosquillas, él ya no podía mas de risa y trataba de hacernos a nosotras, aunque creo que debe haber adivinado que a mi no me producían nada, más me alteraba su suave tacto que el de una simple cosquilla, Agie estaba con ataque de risa, llegó a caer del sillón al suelo, otra vez, cada vez nos reíamos más, la pequeña tomó una pierna de su hermano, la estiró, logrando que también cayera al suelo con ella, los dos me miraron con cara de "tu eres la próxima"

-No, no, no, no, no, a mí si que no – me negué poniendo cara de súplica y caminando hacia atrás para alejarme de ellos

-¡A ella! – gritó Agatha

Se pusieron de pie en tres tiempos, yo comencé a correr por la sala tratando de que no me alcanzaran, pero me fue imposible, debía correr a paso humano, Agatha me sujetó los pies, Nate sólo me pegó un empujoncito y yo caí al suelo, los miré con cara desafiante, los tomé por los pies, cayeron conmigo, Agie a mi lado y Nate… no se si por suerte o desafortunadamente cayó encima mío, lo miré a los ojos y me mordí el labio de mi boca, él se sonrojó como tomate fresco

-Nathaniel y Nicole, sentados en un árbol, dándose un beso… - cantó molestosamente su hermana

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Claire en cuanto entró a la sala. Nate se puso de pie rápido y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo

-Jugábamos – explicó él

-Mmm… ¿Qué juego? – insistió su madre

-Mamá, lo que sucede es que yo y Nicole veíamos Bob, en esto Nate me lanzó un cojín en mi cabeza, me hizo caer, los dos se rieron a carcajadas y nos empezamos a lanzar en el suelo… estuvo de maravillas – habló emocionada la pequeña

-¿En serio?

-Ajam – dijimos al mismo tiempo con Nate

-Está bien, Agie cariño, ¿quieres ayudarme a cocinar la cena? – le preguntó Claire, tratando de animarla

-¡Si! – Agie corrió hacia la cocina junto con su madre

-A ustedes, los tengo en la mira – amenazó Claire antes de irse con su hija

-¿Qué crees que pensó tu madre? – pregunté a Nate mientras lo ayudaba a ordenar la sala

-No creo que algo muy bueno, yo estaba accidentalmente encima de ti, rojo como tomate y tú te mordías sensualmente tu labio… así que definitivamente algo bueno no fue – juró

-¿Crees que es sensual que me muerda mi labio? – pregunté pícara acercándome

-Definitivamente – admitió

-Entonces, creo que lo haré mas seguido – dije mordiendo mi labio

-No creo que sea muy conveniente Srta. Wells, yo no respondo por mi – amenazó tomándome por la cintura

-Nate, ¿puedes poner la mesa por favor? – Pidió su madre entrando a la sala – y ¿puedes soltar a esa niña un momento, por favor? – dijo en tono de broma

-Mamá… - habló Nate soltándome – voy de inmediato

-Y tú definitivamente te quedas a cenar – juró Claire

-Oh, Claire lo siento, me parece que voy a tener que rechazar su invitación, es un poco tarde… bueno es bastante tarde y mis tíos deben estar preocupados – no me quería quedar a cenar.

-Pero cariño puedes llamar, no creo que tus tíos hagan mucho problema si avisas – insistió

-Lo sé, pero prefiero que sea mas con anticipación que tan repentinamente, de verdad muchas gracias

-Está bien, lo acepto, pero nos debes una cena – exigió – Adiós cielo – me despidió con una abrazo – ¡Agatha ven a despedirte de Nicole!

-Adiós Nicks – me despidió la pequeña – debes venir más a ver Bob conmigo, hoy estuvo divertido

-Por supuesto, vendré cuando quieras – le respondí y la abracé

-Te acompañaré a la puerta – susurró Nate pasando su mano por mi cintura

-La pasé genial hoy – admití

-Como yo… por cierto lo que dijiste denantes, de lo que otro día será, espero que así sea y prometo que no habrán móviles para molestar – juró

-Ajajá, está bien, cuídate – lo abracé

-Tú también… Te quiero Nicks, de verdad – me susurró en el oído

-Como yo a ti, adiós – le besé su mejilla

-Adiós.

Me subí al coche de Carlisle, rápidamente y emprendí mi viaje de vuelta a mi casa, hoy había sido un día estupendo.

**Aqui de nuevo :B creo que me estoy leyendo mi historia otra vez XDDD y no puedo creer que yo escribi todo esto XD esta en algo como depresión? XDDD creo que ya perdí mi don de escribir :( XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Llegué a la casa y metí el Mercedes rápidamente en la cochera, entré a la casa, Alice estaba en la sala con Jasper.

-Hola – los saludé

-Hola – Jasper me devolvió el saludo

-Tengo un regalo para ti – se me acercó Alice

-¿Un regalo? – pregunté dudosa, ¿qué sería?

-Exactamente, ven conmigo – me jaló escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, se metió y caminó hasta la mesita de noche en donde había una caja envuelta en papel de regalo con una cinta

-¿Qué es esto Alice? – le pregunté en cuanto lo puso en mis manos

-Es algo que de ahora necesitarás, y mucho, créeme – juró

Lo abrí ansiosa por saber que era, jalé la cinta y rasgue el papel, la caja se vio al descubierto, era un móvil

-¿Un móvil nuevo? – estaba confusa, ¿porqué necesitaría un móvil nuevo?

-Ajam, pero no es cualquier móvil, fíjate – me indicó las características

-Es una Blackberry 8120, con conexión a Internet móvil, abre archivos de programas de computación… Alice, ¿no pudiste comprar sólo un simple móvil?

-No – sonrió de oreja a oreja – por supuesto que no, siempre debemos tener lo mejor – habló orgullosa – además el color es lindo – estaba emocionada porque lo sacara de la caja, le hice caso, realmente tenía razón el móvil era precioso

-Es precioso Alice, gracias – la abracé

-De nada, me encanta hacer regalos y que la gente los valore, ahora te dejo sola, revisa el móvil, no me aguanté – sonrió pícara – tiene un número guardado exactamente por el cual te lo compré

-Alice, ¿de que hablas? – estaba confusa

-Sólo míralo – habló y se fue de la habitación

Le hice caso, prendí cuidadosamente el móvil, se demoró un poco al ser nuevo, pero lo hizo igual, me metí en el directorio, justamente había un número guardado, pero no tenía nombre, de un principio me produjo miedo, ¿a quién quería Alice que llamara?...

Me armé de valor y presioné el botón verde de llamado, comenzó a sonar el típico sonido de marcado, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, nadie contestaba, estaba a punto de cortar cuando por fin contestaron

-¿Aló? – escuché esa voz que se me era tan conocida ahora

-¿Nate? – pregunté para asegurarme

-Si… ¿Nicks? – se quería asegurar por su parte también

-Si, soy yo, llamaba… mmm… llamaba… - mierda, ¿para que lo llamaba?

-¿Si?

-Para contarte que tengo un móvil nuevo y para que guardes mi número – contesté

-¡Que genial!, un… ¿regalo? – preguntó

-Si, Alice me lo regaló, me dijo que había un número adentro y solo llamé – admití

-Ajajá, ¿cómo llegaste?

-Bien – silencio…

-Yo, bueno, me quedé pensando lo de esta tarde, realmente quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije es verdad y bueno, de ahora en adelante… sea… mas fácil… digo para… ti – habló tímido al final

-Yo también quiero que sepas lo mismo, bueno y con respecto a lo otro, eso espero, me refiero para los… dos – admití

-Te quiero – dijo de repente como explosivamente

-Ajajá, yo también y mucho…

-Nicks, mi madre me llama por la cena, lo siento mas tarde hablamos ¿te parece? – preguntó esperanzado

-Está bien, mas tarde será entonces… adiós

-Adiós Nicks – se despidió y yo corté

Dejé el móvil encima de la cama y bajé las escaleras, Jasper todavía estaba en la sala, pero Alice ya no estaba, le pregunté a mi hermano donde estaba Alice y me respondió que estaba sentada en las escaleras del frente de la casa, salí y allí estaba, sentada y dulcemente jugaba con una flor en sus manos

-¿De donde sacaste su número? – pregunté directamente

-Un poco de ayuda de Ness – admitió – ¿te gustó la sorpresa?

-Gustar… gustar… mmm… no lo se de verdad – Alice me miró con los ojos en blanco – Me encantó

-¿Te gusta mucho cierto?

-Demasiado diría yo – admití

-Lo bueno es que él también te quiere y mucho, tanto o más como tú a él, lo he visto, sólo les faltan unos pasos mas… - me informó

-¿Has estado espiando mi futuro?

-Sólo por precaución… - admitió

-¿Dónde están los demás? – consulté, no los había visto

-Renesmee está con Jake en La Push, los demás están en caza familiar y Carlisle estaba viendo unas cosas con unos papeles en el instituto de Nessie, pero todavía no llega y ya es tarde, a lo mejor le tocó turno, pronto llamará – avisó

-Está bien… Alice… te quiero – le dije sorpresivamente

-Como yo a ti pequeñaja, te adoro – me dijo y sonrió a su manera tan particular, de oreja a oreja

-¿Que te parece un partido de ajedrez? – ofrecí

-Yo paso, pero puedes jugar con Jasper, yo puedo ser la jueza – comentó

-Claro, me encanta la idea – respondí emocionada

Entramos a Jazz le encantó la idea, jugamos como 3 partidos, 2 de los cuales gané yo, legalmente, no como ganó Jasper el primero, fundamentalmente fue porque tenía a la jueza confabulada para su lado, reímos mucho, fue entretenido, los demás llegaron al rato y se reían del hecho en como había ganado Jasper la primera partida.

Al rato me fui a mi habitación, tenía una conversación telefónica pendiente y realmente quería realizarla, sabía que a Alice le encantaba el hecho que estaba haciendo uso de su regalo, a mi me encantaba que me lo haya regalado, estaba feliz. Marqué el número de Nate y lo llamé

-¡Nicks! – contestó al primer tono de marcado

-¡Nate! – grité de vuelta, ambos nos reímos, estábamos desesperados por hablarnos

-Pensé que ya no llamarías – agregó

-¿Por qué pensabas eso? – pregunté confusa, jamás le haría eso de dejarlo esperando

-Por la hora, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos la última vez – admitió

-Nate, cielo, nada mas han pasado como dos horas, y eso… – me reí por lo bajo

-Lo siento, es que ya me acostumbre al sonido de tu voz, cada vez que no lo tengo te hecho mas de menos – definitivamente si hubiese sido humana, en este momento estaría rojísima

-Para mi es lo mismo, es algo que todavía no logro comprender, tan poco tiempo y nos hacemos tanta falta – admití

-Lo sé, en un principio pensé que era un enfermo – rió – pero después cuando tú me dijiste lo que sentías, comprendí que ahora debemos estar juntos

-Ajam – asentí

-Vamos Nicks, cuéntame, ¿Qué hacías? – preguntó cambiando el tema

-Jugaba ajedrez con Jasper y Alice era la jueza, pero estaba todo vilmente arreglado, aunque igual gané – dije orgullosa

-Ajajá, pero por lo menos ganaste – comentó

-Pero lo importante es que me reí demasiado, aunque nunca tanto como esta tarde en tu casa

-Lo sé, Agatha es un ser muy chistoso y animado

-Es tu hermana, no un ser, trátala con amor – agregué riéndome

-Está bien, como mande Srta. Wells, mi hermanita hermosa, preciosa, linda es un amor de Dios, muy simpática y una niña muy amable – habló falsamente

-No tienes remedio – dije entre risas

-Lo sé – nos reímos aún más. Sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se abría, era Ness

-Hey, Nicole, adivina a donde fuimos con Jake esta tarde – comentó emocionada

-Ness, estoy al teléfono, más tarde me cuentas – admití mostrándole el móvil que estaba en silencio en mi oreja

-¿Es Nate? – Asentí – ponlo en el altavoz – estaba mas emocionada aún

-Ness…

-Vamos ponlo en el altavoz – insistió

-Nate, puedes darme un segundo, vuelvo enseguida, no te cortaré – tapé el auricular – Nessie, ¿para qué?, estaba hablando con él, cosas… personales – agregué

-Mmm… ¿qué cosas personales? –preguntó pícara

-Cosas nada más – hablé mas seca

-Vamos, si no será nada malo, ponlo en altavoz – me rogó

-Argh, está bien – destapé el auricular – Nate, te quieren saludar

-¿Quién? – preguntó él

-¡HOLA NATE! – gritó Renesmee

-Ajajá, Hola Ness – saludó él en cuanto estuvo en el altavoz

-Chicos, estuve pensando…

-Milagro – comentó Nate y yo reí

-Si, si milagro como digas idiota, estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión que deberíamos salir en una cita doble, ustedes dos, Jake y yo, ¿Qué les parece? - ofreció

-Es una buena idea – admití

-Si, no es mala – comentó Nate – pero este fin de semana no puede ser, y durante la semana lo creo muy difícil, esta semana es de exámenes Ness, recuérdalo

-Oops, verdad lo había olvidado…

-Pero que tal la próxima – ofrecí – el próximo fin de semana

-Espectacular – aceptó Nate

-Buena idea – dijo Ness - le contaré a Jake

-Si, deberías contarle, ahora mismo, se pondrá muy emocionado, anda corre – le dije haciendo un gesto para que se fuera, Nate se rió fuerte

-Argh, está bien, parece que no me quieren aquí – comentó falsamente sentida – adiós Nate, nos vemos

-Adiós Ness – cerré el altavoz y Nessie se fue de mi habitación

-Menos mal

-¿Ya se fue? – pregunto él

-Si, por suerte – me reí

-Ajajá, eres mala, pero es verdad – se rió conmigo

-Y, ¿qué hiciste tú después que te llame?

-Nada, cené y después me vine a mi habitación con el móvil y esperé tu llamado

-Que adorable

-Lo sé, soy tan lindo – nos reímos al unísono

-¡¿NICOLE PUEDES BAJAR? – gritó Rosalie

-Parece que te llaman – dijo Nate

-Ajam, creo que no quieren que hablemos nada mas hoy – comenté

-Ajajá, eso parece, bueno te dejo iré a dormir, te quiero

-Yo también, hablamos, cuídate

-Tú también

-Sueña conmigo – agregué y me reí

-Siempre – dijo pero no rió – Adiós Nicks

-Adiós Cielo – me despedí y corté

Bajé las escaleras y estaba toda la familia, cuando digo toda, es toda, hasta Jacob estaba allí, Carlisle me hizo gesto de que me sentara junto a él en el sillón, caminé hacia allá e hice lo que me indicó

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté dudosa

-Hija, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Carlisle, me asustó.

-Dime Carlisle, ¿Qué sucede? – estaba un poco tensa

-Lo que sucede… - comenzó a hablar

-¡No se lo digas! – gritó Emmett

-Si papá, no se lo digas, será lo mejor – habló Jasper

-No querrá saber – agregó Jake

-¿Qué se meten ustedes?, déjenlo ya tengo la duda, vamos Carlisle continúa – lo alenté

-Hija, creo que es mejor que no te lo diga – comentó, escuché las risas explosivas de Alice

-¿Puede alguien decirme que mierda sucede aquí?, lo exijo – agregué un poco mas amenazante

-Ya chicos, déjense de bromas, Cariño sólo dile, estará feliz – por fin comentó una voz sensata, Esme

-Ajajá – todos se rieron al unísono

-Está bien – concordó Carlisle – lo que sucede hija es que como familia habíamos estado hablando un tema importante que te compete a ti directamente, en eso estaba esta tarde, precisamente estaba en el instituto de Ness, pero no estaba viendo un tema de ella, sino tuyo… - le miré mas confusa de lo que estaba al principio – como familia decidimos hacerte feliz y darte la oportunidad de terminar el instituto e ir a la universidad que tu quieras, sabemos que eres capaz, eres muy inteligente, aparte eres una Cullen ahora y te lo mereces.

Observé a toda mi familia más que sorprendida, sus miradas se posaban en mí expectantes, sólo pude sonreír y abrazar fuertemente a mi padre, sentía una felicidad inmensa en mí, sentía que deseaba salir de mí a través de mis poros, estaba contentísima, los demás corrieron a abrazarme, tuvimos un abrazo familiar lleno de sonrisas y felicidades, Carlisle dijo que Jasper se haría cargo de los papeles del instituto, que conocía a un tipo que los podía dejar perfectos para que nadie sospechara nada, y que seguiríamos con la historia que le inventamos al principio a Nate, Nate me vino a la cabeza con este pensamiento, estará inmensamente feliz cuando se lo cuente, cuando se entere que ahora estaremos todos los días de la semana juntos, todo el día, estará maravillado.

La semana de exámenes de Nessie se pasó muy rápido, con Nate hablaba todos los días por teléfono en la noche, ya que como no nos podíamos ver porque él estaba estudiando, cuando le conté lo del instituto y que comenzaría las clases ya la otra semana se puso exactamente como pensé, se emocionó tanto como yo, me recomendó que clases tomar para que estuviéramos juntos en cada una de ellas, el motivo de la salida del fin de semana ya no sería sólo una cita doble, sería la celebración de mi integración a la vida escolar del Instituto de Forks.

El día sábado llegó, con Nessie nos arreglamos juntas, comenzamos a hacerlo muy temprano, sabíamos que nos demoraríamos mucho aunque realmente yo podía hacerlo en dos segundos, pero decidimos ser mas humanas esa noche, me vestí mas normal, según Renesmee iríamos a un bar de karaoke primero y depende de cómo nos iría allí haríamos otra cosa, me puse unos pitillos de jeans oscuros, una blusa de manga corta y abultada color champán, me alisé mi ondulado cabello, mi maquillaje era sutil, me puse tacones y cogí una chaqueta de tela en el color de la blusa que me prestó Rosalie, sentía que me veía tan hermosa, Ness por su parte estaba preciosa también.

Los chicos llegaron temprano a recogernos, venían en el destartalado coche de Jacob, realmente nunca comprendí porque a Renesmee le gustaba tanto ese automóvil, no tenía nada, era sólo chatarra, ellos venían vestidos acorde con nosotros, casuales, Nate se veía hermoso, cuando lo pude ver bajar del coche, corrí a abrazarlo, lo había echado tanto de menos, él me recibió con los brazos abiertos, nos subimos rápido al coche y partimos.

En el camino sólo íbamos bromeando, Ness y Nate me contaban cosas graciosas que sucedían en el instituto, sobre los profesores y los alumnos, nos reíamos a carcajadas, Jake de vez en cuando sacaba cualquier tema para molestarme, le encantaba hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos a Port Ángeles al bar de karaoke, nos bajamos rápido, Jake dejó el coche en el estacionamiento del recinto y entramos, estaba decorado como un típico bar, con una gran barra, lleno de pantallas de televisión con canciones viejas sonando, lleno de humo por el cigarro, elegimos una mesa en el centro, el camarero nos trajo unas bebidas y nos dispusimos a escuchar a la demás gente cantar tan desafinadamente, estábamos riéndonos demasiado, el ambiente era genial, pero todo cambió cuando a Nate se le ocurrió ir a cantar, tomó el micrófono y la canción sonó…

-Hey Pretty Baby With The High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of Your Walk, Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me

The Way You Make Me Feel  
You Really Turn Me on  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(The way you make me feel/Michael Jackson)

Cantaba con emoción nosotros con Ness y Jake no nos aguantábamos las risas, pero él estaba cantando del corazón, mal, pero del corazón, de repente sacó el micrófono del pedestal y caminó hacia mí, me cantó al oído, con la canción me estaba diciendo exactamente como yo lo hacía sentir, me encantó.

Cada verso de la canción lo sentía resonar en mi corazón sin pulso, no podía dejar de sonreír todo el tiempo, Nate me miraba a los ojos y cantaba con más sentimiento, así mismo desafinaba más, podía escuchar claramente las carcajadas de toda la gente, se la estaba pasando genial, yo aún más.

En un momento Nathaniel se alejó de mí para ir a cantar al escenario, trataba de imitar los pasos del Rey del Pop, con esto provocando aún más carcajadas en la gente, Jacob estaba que se caía de su asiento de tantas risas, Nessie estaba casi igual, yo era la única que lo observaba maravillada. La canción terminó y él volvió al asiento con nosotros, no sin antes recibir todos los elogios y aplausos de la gente que se había pasado un momento espectacular

-Te has pasado, realmente – dije cuando llegó a la mesa

-Siempre supe que había un artista escondido en mí – comentó mientras se sentaba a mi lado y pasaba su brazo por mi hombro

-Hombre, con esto te molestare por años – amenazaba Jake

-Pues hazlo, a mi me ha encantado – respondió Nate

-Nate nunca pensé que tenías futuro potencial de imitador de Michael Jackson – comentó Renesmee quien se apretaba su estómago de tanta risa

-La verdad yo tampoco lo sabía, pero creo que me salió bastante bien, por lo menos más de alguien lo disfrutó – me miró a los ojos – Ahora, vamos es el turno de las chicas…

-No, no, no, no, no, yo no canto para nada – traté de excusarme

-Vamos Nicks, yo te he escuchado, vamos será divertido – me obligó Nessie jalándome del brazo hacia el escenario

-¿Cuál cantaremos? – le pregunté estando allá

-Déjame ver… ¡Ésta! – eligió  
-I spotted you dancin'. You made all the girls stare. Those lips and your brown eyes. And your sexy hair. I should shake my thing. And make the world want you. Tell your boys you'll be back. I wanna see what you can do  
What would it take for you to just leave with me?. Not tryin' to sound conceited. But me and you were meant to be. You're a sexy guy. I'm a nice girl. Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world  
Boys. Sometimes a girl just needs one  
Boys. To love her and to hold  
Boys. And when a girl is with one  
Boys. Then she's in control  
(Boys/Britney Spears)

Cantamos a dúo, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero miré a mi lado y Nessie estaba cantando con muchas ganas, se movía como toda una bailarina de pop, la gente aplaudía, estaba eufórica, miré donde los chicos, Jake miraba con una cara de baboso a Ness, estaba maravillado y Nate me miraba a mí, de pronto me sonrió, yo me mordí mi labio y comencé a bailar como Nessie, no me importó que la gente mirara, estaba meneándome como jamás en mi vida lo había echo, de vez en cuando miraba a los chicos que estaban con los ojos que casi salían de su órbita de seguro había superado con creces a Nate, la gente estaba frenética, aplaudía desaforada, estaba orgullosa de mí, traté de bailar mas sexy para después reírme de la cara de pondría Nate, me puse de espaldas, bajé sensualmente al suelo para después subir de la misma manera, me dí la vuelta para poder verlo, pero cuando lo hice no vi lo que esperaba, dos chicas de la mesa del lado estaban conversando coquetamente con Nate, él les sonreía coqueto también, sentí como la furia subía a mí, los celos se me venían a la cabeza, mi cara se desfiguró y no pude hacer nada más que salir de corriendo de allí, pasé por entremedio de las mesas, choqué con algunas pero no me importó, sólo quería salir de allí, llegué a la puerta y la abrí con intensidad, salí, caminé un poco, a paso humano por supuesto, me subí las manos a la cabeza, me sentí tan estúpida, yo tratando de bailar para él, sí, sólo para él, pero cuando me doy la vuelta lo veo allí coqueteando con otras chicas, deseaba que esa imagen saliera de mi cabeza, quería llorar, si hubiese sido humana ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho, estaba debatiéndome cuando sentí una mano que jaló de mi brazo e hizo que me diera vuelta…

Sentí unos labios contra los míos, dulces, suaves, no abrí mis ojos, se movían sincronizados con los míos que se movían por inercia, siguiendo solos su propio camino, el sabor de esa boca era exquisito, deseaba sentir mas, su lengua trataba de abrirse camino por mi boca, deje que entrara para que se juntara con la mía, era un beso maravilloso, como nunca antes me habían besado, era inocente pero apasionado a la vez, sentí como empezamos a movernos, dimos unos cuantos pasos, mi espalda chocó con la pared del bar, estiré mis brazos para tomar su cuello, para no separarlo jamás, él tomó mi cintura y me apegó a su cuerpo aún más, nuestros labios y lenguas seguían en su propia lucha, toda mi rabia, mi frustración se fue en un segundo, me estaba desahogando, no quería separarme, pero él tomó un poco de distancia de mí

-No te das cuenta que eres sólo tú, sólo tú me interesas, sólo tú me importas, sólo tú eres mi todo, soy sólo tuyo – habló Nate mirándome directamente a los ojos

-Pero esas chicas, Nate yo no voy a…

Me silenció con un dulce beso, sólo tocó sus labios con los míos, yo deseaba más comencé a separar mis labios para besarlo pero él se alejó

-Nunca jamás, te cambiaría, lo eres todo para mí ahora, te quiero más que a nada Nicole Wells – juró

-Yo a ti Nathaniel Weisser, ahora solo bésame, sí, bésame – le pedí

Me hizo caso, traté de volver a subir mis manos a su cuello, pero no me dejó, las tomó y las subió, las puso contra la pared, me besó intensamente de nuevo, estaba en mi propio paraíso personal, no quería que ese beso acabara jamás, lo deseaba para siempre.

Estaba totalmente concentrada besando a Nate, era una de las cosas mas maravillosas que podría haber sentido en estos momentos, sus labios sobre los míos moviéndose sincronizadamente, su lengua contra la mía, sentir su sabor en mi, no quería que se separara de mi labios, pero de vez en cuando lo hacía para decirme que me quería demasiado y que lo era todo para él, yo por mi parte aprovechaba esas situaciones para poder rodear su cuello con mis manos para asegurarme que no dejara de besarme, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Nate tomaba mis manos y las subía, él comenzó a darme pequeños besos por la mejilla, mi mandíbula para llegar a mi cuello, estábamos en eso cuando se abrió la puerta del bar

-¡Consíganse una habitación! – gritó Jacob para molestarnos

-¡Cállate Chucho! – le grité de vuelta mientras Nate me soltaba y se sonrojaba

-Te dije que no debíamos salir – susurró Ness para Jake

-Estuvo bien, imagínate si hubiésemos salido mas tarde a ese ritmo quizás como los habríamos encontrado – Jacob puso los ojos en blanco

-Mira chucho molestoso, tú te callas – estaba furiosa, me habían arruinado Mi momento especial con Nate, maldito chucho, lo peor era que ahora si que me iba a molestar

-Vamos Nicks, no te enfades – trató de calmarme el chico más hermoso de este mundo

-Es que me saca de mis casillas – admití mientras lo abrazaba, él me abrazó de vuelta

-Vamos chicos, no se pongan así, vamos a bailar ¿les parece? – ofreció Ness

-¡Buena idea! – Estuvo de acuerdo Nate – Vamos cariño la pasaremos de lujo – me alentó

-Argh, está bien – asentí

-Wow vamos, vamos arriba ese animo – chilló Renesmee mientras íbamos al coche

Estábamos viajando ya que la discoteca estaba un poco más alejada de Port Ángeles, en el coche nadie hablaba, con Nate íbamos en la parte trasera, yo iba recostada en su hombro, su brazo derecho estaba por sobre mis hombros, con su mano jugaba con uno de mis mechones lisos, con su mano izquierda jugaba con los dedos de mis manos, la que nunca soltó, mi enojo se había pasado pero aún estaba un poco sentida, mi momento se había arruinado, nuestro primer beso se había visto manchado todo por un cachorro molestoso, pero no debía seguir enojada con Jake, era mi amigo, aparte si seguía así iba a arruinar toda la noche, a la que le quedaba mucho, y Renesmee podría sentirse si seguía enojada con su novio, decidí hablar

-Jake, lo siento denantes no debí tratarte mal – me disculpé

-No Nicks perdóname a mí, nunca debí molestarlos, pero como sabes está en mi naturaleza – admitió

-Disculpas aceptadas – juré

-Las tuyas también pequeñaja – aceptó

-Si serán especiales ustedes dos – habló Ness

-Déjalos, son felices así – intervino Nate. Lo miré extrañada

-Eso es verdad, a la gente especial hay que dejarla vivir tranquila – agregó Ness

-Lo siento cariño, es verdad – me respondió Nate.

Miré hacia otro lado haciéndome la sentida, puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, me dio besos en mi cuello pidiéndome perdón, pero yo estaba jugueteando, sabía que él también, me di la vuelta y le planté un beso, pero como yo quería, puse mis manos en su cuello, me enredé en su cabello y me hundí en nuestro beso.

No se cuanto tiempo ni como nos estábamos besando pero me di cuenta que no estaba bien cuando Jake con Ness empezaron a carraspear muy fuerte, me separé de Nate y él se sonrojó, yo acaricié su mejilla, le di un pequeño beso en ella, se sonrojó aún más.

Llegamos a la discoteca, dejamos el coche afuera y entramos, no se veía nada, incluso para mi como vampiro era difícil ver, estaba mucho mas lleno de humo que en el bar, me aproveché y jalé del brazo a Nate para que me siguiera, Ness y Jacob se nos perdieron de vista, nos pusimos al final de la pista de baile en la orilla, comenzamos a bailar, sonaba I Know You Want Me – Pitbull, empezamos a menearnos, yo me apegué a él como nunca, bailé lo más sensual que jamás lo había echo, Nate se sonreía por este hecho y cada cuanto nos dábamos besos, los cuales eran bastantes apasionados, me encantaban.

No vimos a Renesmee ni a Jacob en toda la noche, hasta cuando me llegó un mensaje al móvil de que nos esperaban afuera para irnos, le avisé a Nate y salimos, allí estaban ellos en el coche listos para partir, ninguno hizo una pregunta de donde nos habíamos metido yo y Nate, me alegré por eso.

Fuimos a dejar a Nathaniel primero, ya que Jacob se quedaría en mi casa, me bajé con él para despedirlo…

-Esta… noche… fue… genial… - pude comentar mientras trataba de separarme de sus viciosos labios

-Si… definitivamente… la… mejor… en… mucho… tiempo… - admitió

-Deberías entrar, no quiero que tu madre te regañe por mi culpa – agregué cuando logré separarme por un momento

-No me importa, prefiero que me regañe a perderme esto – habló besándome de nuevo

-_¿Es que no se cansan nunca? _– escuché a Jacob decir del coche

-Cielo me voy, Jacob está cabreado, te quiero – dije besándolo de vuelta

-No, no te vayas – me besaba más

-Lo siento bebe, debo hacerlo, te quiero mucho

-Yo a ti – puso cara de apenado

-Mañana te veré, no creo que pueda pasar un día sin verte – comenté mientras acariciaba su mejilla y le daba un piquito – Duerme bien, Adiós

-Soñaré contigo, Adiós – se despidió con un corto pero intenso beso

Me subí al coche y vi cuando entró en la casa, Jake partió. En unos minutos llegamos a la casa, mi familia no estaba, Jacob se fue a la pieza de los huéspedes y Nessie se fue conmigo a mi pieza, no duró mucho despierta para no decir nada, se recostó en la cama y se durmió de inmediato, yo me senté en mi ventana y no dejé de pensar en esos labios en todo el resto de la noche.

**Me gusta este capitulo ^^ es uno de mis favoritos :D**


End file.
